Honoka the cute and dense vampire
by otakufan375
Summary: Kotori was rescued by Honoka when she was coming home late from her job as a maid. She soon developed a crush on Honoka. But what Kotori doesn't know is that Honoka is not even human. She's a vampire
1. The rescue

Kotori was currently walking home from her job at the maid café. Kotori is known as the "Legendary Maid" because of her cuteness and beauty. It was already dark out and Kotori was trying to get home as quickly as possible because tomorrow was first day in high school so she needed to get plenty of rest. However luck was not on her side because she was approached by man and woman. From their appearance she assumed that were part of a gang. Kotori was starting to feel uneasy.

"Hey, little girl why don't come with us for some fun" The man said

"We'll show how to have a good time" The woman said

"Umm I can't I have to get home" Kotori said nervously

She tried to go around them but they blocked her way, It was clear that these two had no intention of letting her go.

"Well you don't have a choice now" The woman said

"It's not like you even had a choice to begin with anyway" The man said

Kotori was beyond scared, she was about to cry for help, but she heard loud voice behind her.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone you big bullies" The mysterious voice yelled

Kotori turned around to see who was yelling. To her surprise it was a young girl that was shorter than her.

The girl has chestnut ginger hair with one side tied into a side ponytail. The girl also had bright blue eyes. She was wearing an orange sweatshirt, a blue jean skirt that was barely above her knees. She was also wearing high knee white socks and black tennis shoes.

"Who are you?" The man asked

"Are you trying to protect this girl?" The woman asked

"Leave her alone bullies or I'm gonna kick your butts" The girl said as she stood in between Kotori and the two gang members. The two gangsters just looked at the girl and then they started laughing at her.

"You really think you can beat us? Look at us, we're twice your size we're twice your size" The man said

"You can't beat us so just go home kid and let us continue our business with that girl behind you" The woman said

The girl gave them glare and told them that she had no intention of moving. The man cracked his knuckles and threw a punch. The girl dodged and punched the man back. The punch sent the man flying in the air and on the ground. The woman was shocked that her partner was defeated so easily. The woman charged at the girl and try to kick her. The girl dodged and kicked the woman right back. She was sent flying in the air and landed on the ground right next to her partner. Both gangsters were out cold. Kotori was shocked that the girl was able to knock out two people who were twice her size. The girl turned around to face Kotori and asked her if she was ok.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked

"Y-yes I'm fine thank you" Kotori said

"That's good. You know it's not safe to travel alone at night, you should be more careful" The said

"Your right, I'll be more careful from now on" Kotori said

"I'll escort you home so that no more gangsters will attack you" The girl said

"You don't have to do that" Kotori said

"I insist, I'm want to make sure you make it home safe sound" The girl said

"Well if you insist then I'll accept your offer" Kotori said

"Great! Now please take the lead since I don't know where you're going, don't worry I'll be right behind you" The girl said

Both girls continued to walk in the direction towards Kotori's house. As soon as they made it to her doorstep Kotori turned around thanked the girl.

"Thank you very much" Kotori said

"No problem, I was happy to help" The girl said happily

"Well I need to get going now bye!" The girl said

The girl turned around and was about to leave but Kotori stopped her.

"Wait!" Kotori said quickly

The girl turned around gave Kotori a confused look.

"What's wrong" The girl asked

"Can I have your name please?" Kotori asked

The girl smiled at her and introduced herself

"Sure! My name is Honoka Kousaka, What's your name?" Honoka said

"My name is Kotori Minami" Kotori said

As soon as the two departed Honoka heard her phone ring. She reached into her pocket and got out her phone. She saw that it was Umi who was calling. She answered the phone.

"Hi Umi!" Honoka said cheerfully

"Where are you?" Umi asked

"I'm near the forest!" Honoka said

"Do I need to come get you?" Umi asked

"No, I can make it there on my own this time!" Honoka said

"Fine, just hurry up and get over here" Umi said impatiently

"I'm on my way, I'll be there in a few minutes, bye." Honoka said

"Alright see you soon, bye" Umi said

Both girls hung up and umi waited for 10 minutes and Honoka finally showed up.

"It's about time you showed up, what took you so long?" Umi asked

"Well I was on my way but then I saw this girl that was being harassed by these two gangsters so I decided to save her and escort her home" Honoka explained

Umi gave Honoka a strange look before she finally replied.

"Playing hero again? Seriously? Honoka you're a vampire not a superhero" Umi said

"It doesn't matter, if someone is in trouble then you should help" Honoka said

Umi looked at Honoka and then she smiled. Although she would never say this out loud, she liked this side of Honoka.

"Well, let's hurry up and get our weekly dose of blood from the animals" Umi said

"Ok! Let's enjoy the sweet taste of wild animal blood!" Honoka said happily

Both girls soon went into the forest to suck blood from the animals in the wild.

 **Meanwhile with Kotori**

Kotori was in her room, lying on her bed. She was still thinking about Honoka, the girl who saved from two gangsters. She soon realized that she had developed a crush on her savior. Kotori wanted to learn more about Honoka. She wanted to get closer to her, she wanted to be friends with her.

"I wonder if I'll ever see her again" Kotori thought

She heard a knock on her door, Kotori told the knocker to come in. The person at the door was her mother. Her mother was making sure that she was ready for school tomorrow. Kotori assured her that she was ready for tomorrow. Her mother sensed that something was bothering her daughter.

"Kotori, is something bothering you?" Mom asked.

"No, nothing's wrong" Kotori said

"I know something's bothering you, you can't hide anything from me, just tell me what's wrong" Mom said

Kotori sighed and told her mom what happened. She told her about her encounter with the two gang members, she also told her about Honoka and how she saved her. She told her that Honoka was on her mind ever since they met. Her mom was thankful that her daughter was saved by someone who was nearby.

"Maybe you developed a crush on this Honoka girl who rescued you" Mom said

Kotori blushed at her response. Did she really have a crush on Honoka? It was possible, but she needed to see Honoka again to confirm whether she had a crush on her or not.

The next day it was Kotori's first day of high school, so she decided to walk there. She made it there but something caught her eyes. She spotted a girl with orange ginger brown hair. She soon realized that it was Honoka, the girl who saved her last night. Kotori ran up to her and greeted her.

"Good morning Honoka, do you remember me?" Kotori asked

Honoka turned around and saw that the girl who had greeted her was the very same girl that she rescued last night.

You're Kotori right? "Honoka asked

Kotori felt happy that Honoka managed to remember her name.

"Yes, I'm Kotori, do you remember me?" Kotori asked once more

"Of course I remember you, how could ever forget about the cute girl that I rescued last night?" Honoka said cheerfully

Kotori blushed at Honoka's comment. Honoka thought she was cute. This was like a dream come true.

" _Honoka just called me cute, I'm so happy right now!"_ Kotori thought

"So Kotori did enroll in this school?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I enrolled here, Honoka are you enrolled in this school too?" Kotori asked

"Yup! I sure am!" Honoka said happily"

Kotori's school life was going to be full of joy because her crush was going to the same school as she was.

There was a crowd students in the court yard, they were waiting for the entrance ceremony to begin. Honoka and Kotori entered the courtyard and while they were walking they were confronted by a girl with long dark blue hair. Honoka looked happy to see the girl because she immediately hugged the strange girl. Kotori didn't like this for some reason.

" _What is this strange feeling? Why am I not happy about Honoka hugging another girl? Am I jealous?"_ Kotori thought

Honoka on the hand was enjoying her time with the girl. Kotori eventually came out of her jealous thought when she heard the two of them talking.

"Umi! I'm so happy you're here!" Honoka said happily

"You actually made it on time for once, the world must be coming to an end" Umi said

"Oh come on Umi! I'm not always late!" Honoka said as she pouted

"Your late most of the time, so I assumed that I was ether dreaming or that the world was coming to an end" Umi said

"Hey! I can make it time!" Honoka

"I hope that you start doing that this year" Umi said

Kotori decided to speak up since this girl was friends with Honoka, she figured that she should try to be friends with her too.

"Um, hi there" Kotori said

Umi looked at Kotori before replying

"Hi, there" Umi said in a polite manner

Honoka introduced her friend to Kotori before Umi could properly introduce herself.

"This girl right here is Umi Sonoda, she's my childhood friend" Honoka said

Umi looked at Honoka and started lecture her.

"Honoka, you should let people introduce themselves, don't make introductions for them" Umi said

"Um, hi I'm Kotori Minami, It's nice to meet you Umi. I hope we can get along with each other" Kotori said

"I hope we can get along as well, Kotori" Umi said

The three girls interacted with each other until the ceremony started. After the entrance ceremony ended all the students went inside the school building. Before Honoka could look at the bulletin board Umi pulled her aside and whispered in her.

"Don't tell Kotori or anyone else that we are vampires, it's very important that we aren't discovered" Umi whispered

"Don't worry Umi, even I know how important it is for us to not get discovered" Honoka whispered back

A crowd of students were looking at the bulletin board so they find their assigned classroom. Kotori found her classroom, but she saw that Honoka was also in that classroom.

"I'm in the same class as Honoka" Kotori said

Kotori pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. Kotori flinched but after everything remained same she realized that she wasn't dreaming and that everything that was happening right now was real. Kotori wanted to jump and scream for joy because she was not only in the same school as Honoka, but she was also in the same class as her as well.

"Looks like we're in the same class Kotori, it must be fate!" Honoka said in a happy voice

"Yeah, I'm glad that we're in the same class together" Kotori said

Both girls decided to walk to their classroom together.

The students received assigned seats. Kotori was seated right next to Honoka.

"My assigned seat is right next to Honoka" Kotori thought

Kotori pinched herself again to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Once again she saw that her surrounding had not changed and that she was in reality. Kotori knew that her life in this high school is going to be fun since her crush, Honoka, was going to be spending a lot of time with her.


	2. School starts

After homeroom was over it was time for lunch and Kotori wanted to spend some time with Honoka. Kotori wanted to know more Honoka, she wanted to closer to her. She thought that having lunch with her would be a great start. Kotori confronted honoka before she could even leave the classroom.

"Hey, Honoka" Kotori said

"Hi, Kotori! What's up?" Honoka replied

"Well, I was wondering if you would have lunch with me" Kotori said

"Sure, I'd love to! Where do you want to eat to eat lunch? " Honoka replied happily

"How about the roof?" Kotori suggested

"That sounds like a great spot to have lunch! Let's go!" Honoka said happily

Both girls went to the roof and took out their lunch and started eating. Kotori looked at Honoka to see what she was eating and she saw that she was surprised to see that she was eating bread.

"Is that all your eating for lunch Honoka?"

"Yup, this type of bread is my favorite" Honoka replied

"Really? What kind of bread is it?" Kotori asked

"It's strawberry jam bread. I love anything with strawberries" Honoka said

" _Honoka loves strawberries, I have to remember that. I'll make a note of that later"_ Kotori thought

"But will that be enough to satisfy you until school is over?" Kotori asked

The bread was at least a foot long but Kotori was concerned that just having bread for lunch wouldn't be enough.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Honoka said

While they were eating lunch, they heard a pair of footsteps approaching the door and the door opened and someone came through it. They were approached by a girl with shoulder length red hair. Honoka looked happy to see this girl because she got up from her seat and tackled the girl into a hug.

"Maki! I'm so happy you're here!" Honoka said happily

"Get off me! The only reason I'm here was to see where you were because both Umi and I thought you were going to have lunch with us" Maki said as she pushed Honoka off of her.

"It still makes me happy that you were looking for us" Honoka said

Kotori was watching Honoka as she was interacting with Maki but for some reason Kotori didn't like it at all.

" _What is this strange feeling that I'm having right now? Could this be jealousy? Am I jealous that Honoka shifted her attention over to Maki?"_ Kotori thought

Kotori's thoughts were interrupted and when she heard that the two of them were still talking to one another. Kotori decided to speak up and try to be friends with red head just like she did with Umi earlier today.

"Um, hi there it's nice to meet you, I'm Kotori Minami it's nice to meet you" Kotori said

Before Maki could speak, Honoka introduced her to Kotori just like what she did with Umi earlier today.

"This is Maki Nishikino, she's my other childhood friend" Honoka said

Maki glared at Honoka and lectured her just like Umi did this morning.

"Don't make introductions for people when they are capable introducing themselves just fine" Maki said

Kotori was surprised that Honoka had two childhood friends and made her a little jealous because they were with Honoka a lot longer than she was.

"Excuse me Kotori but I need to speak with Honoka for a little bit, it won't take long" Maki said

"Oh, ok" Kotori said

Maki dragged Honoka to the door and Maki made sure to close the door so that no one could hear them. Maki reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and handed to Honoka.

"Here's another bottle of Burn-Block, I heard that you used up the last of it from Umi" Maki said

"Thanks Maki, you're a life saver" Honoka said

"Don't thank me, it's not like I did it for you or anything. I'm just looking out for you since you tend to get reckless. I don't want you to end up getting all burned up in the sun" Maki said

"I still appreciate it Maki, thank you, vampire doctor" Honoka said

Maki looked away from Honoka so that she wouldn't the heavy blush that appeared on her face. Maki and her family were actually one of the few humans that were allowed to know about the existence of vampires. Maki's family had a history of working together with the vampires. Some her ancestors became personal vampire doctors or vampire scientists. The vampire doctors would help the vampires with any harm that was brought on to them. Vampire scientists would study vampires to see what they were weak against and see if there was something they could do to prevent those weaknesses from killing them.

A long time ago the existence of vampires was common knowledge for the humans. The vampires used live along side with the humans. The humans would provide them with the blood that they needed and the vampires would drink the blood that the humans provided for them. Some humans even voluntarily allowed vampires to directly suck their blood. Not everyone agreed with the terms since some vampires attacked humans for blood. Because of the attacks the humans trust in vampires decreased and some them trained themselves to be vampire hunters. The vampire hunters became a huge threat toward the vampires since the hunters knew their weakness and could use that to kill them off. The vampires decided to flee and soon they disappeared. Some of the humans were still loyal to the vampires and followed the vampires. The few humans that the vampires had would offer blood to them. Some the vampires refused to suck blood from humans since that's what caused some the vampires to attack them in the first place, which is what led some of the humans becoming vampire hunters. The humans finally came up with a solution. They suggested that the vampires could suck blood from wild animals instead. The vampires were interested in the idea so they decided to give it a try. The idea was a success, the vampires stated that animal blood was just as satisfying as human blood. The vampires wanted to go to the rest of the humans and cooperate with them on this idea but they decided to not interact with humans that hated vampires since the some of the trust that humans had for vampires had been broken.

The vampires decided that they should keep their identities as vampires a secret from the humans who ether don't know anything about vampires or didn't believe that vampires existed. Hundreds of years has passed and eventually some the vampire scientists came up with a special vampire sunscreen that would allow vampires to walk around in the sun without them being burned to death. The vampires were hesitant about this idea. They stated if the test doesn't work then they will die in the sun and they didn't want risk that. The scientist were able to convince them to try it. They said that the vampires didn't have to completely expose themselves in the sun during the test. They had them expose their hands or feet in the sun. The vampires agreed with the idea since a burn on just one part of their body wouldn't completely destroy them. The test was a success and soon the vampires were able to walk around in the sun without the risk of getting burned. The sunscreen was even water resistant which means that the sunscreen wouldn't come off even when they got wet. The scientists did warn them that sunscreen will wear in 24 hours.

hundreds of years have passed since then and the vampires were able to live along side with the humans again, only this time they kept their identities as vampires a secret from the humans that don't know anything about them. The only humans that were allowed to know about the existence of vampires were the ones that were willing to defend them from anything that brought them harm. If any other humans that knew about vampires were afraid that their existence would be a threat to the human race then they would become vampire hunters again and would try to wipe out all the vampires. Both the humans and vampires agreed that they should let the future generation know about the history of both vampires and humans. They wrote about what happened to them in a journal. The journal also told about how the vampires switched to sucking animal blood and would quit sucking on human blood. The journal was written that future generation of humans and vampires will know what happened and they were hoping that in the near future that the relationship between humans and vampires can be restored. Maki's parents discovered the journal and decided that they would help the vampires survive. The only vampires that they knew were Honoka's family and Umi's family

"Remember that your existence as vampire must remain a secret from humans that don't know about you, I'm one the few humans that are allowed to know about since some humans defended the vampires a long time ago. If our existence is known throughout the world then vampire hunters will come and try to kill us" Maki said

"I know it's important to keep it a secret" Honoka said

"I hope so, because we don't want a repeat of what happened hundreds of years ago. Vampires want to live in peace just like the humans do" Maki said

As soon as their conversation was over Honoka returned to Kotori and continued to eat her lunch.

"So, what did Maki want?" Kotori asked

"Oh she just came to deliver something to me" Honoka said

"Really? What was it?" Kotori asked

Just some sunscreen, I have to put some on everyday sense I have sensitive skin and I ran out of some sunscreen yesterday so Umi told Maki and she just delivered it to me since I needed some more" Honoka explained

" _Honoka has sensitive skin? I have to make a note of it and remember it"_ Kotori thought

Lunch was over and the girls went back to class. The day was over and everyone was going home. Kotori was thinking about Honoka and what she had learned about Honoka.


	3. Working as a maid

School soon came to an end and everyone was out of the classroom except for Honoka and Kotori.  
Honoka was about to leave the classroom as well, but Kotori stopped her.

"Honoka, please wait" Kotori said

Honoka looked at Kotori, wondering what Kotori wanted.

"What is it Kotori?" Honoka asked

"Can I come over to your house?" Kotori asked

Honoka smiled because it was the first time that she had someone come over to her house besides Maki and Umi.

"Sure, I'm going that way right now, just follow me" Honoka said

Kotori nodded and soon she was following Honoka to her house.

" _I'm going to Honoka's house, I wonder what it's like. Maybe I can ask her what her family is like"_ Kotori thought

"Hey, Honoka what's your family like?" Kotori asked

"We run a shop that sells Manju, we even do deliveries so some people don't have to come all the way to our shop just to pick up our order" Honoka explained

"Your Manju sounds good" Kotori said

"Would like some?" Honoka said

"I think I would. I'll buy some as soon as we get to your house" Kotori said

"You don't need buy the ones from the shop, I'll make some Manju myself and give it to for free, it's on the house" Honoka said

" _Honoka's going to make some food for me? I can't wait to taste her food"_ Kotori thought

They soon made it to her house to her and Kotori saw all the sweets that were displayed in the store. There were different types of Manju and all of them looked good. Kotori would have bought some if Honoka wasn't making some for her. Kotori looked over at Honoka and saw that she took off her blazer. Honoka puts on an apron and started to make the Kotori's Manju right away. After a while her Manju was ready and it looked so good.

"Here you go! One Manju on the house" Honoka said

Kotori took the Manju on looked at it for a few seconds because she was savoring the moment. Kotori then took a bite into the Manju that Honoka had made. Kotori was really enjoying the Manju that was prepared just for her. It was really sweet, Kotori really loved sweets and the fact that Honoka made this for her personally made it taste even better. Kotori finished the Manju and she was a little sad that she had already ate it all. Honoka looked her and asked her how it was.

"So Kotori how was it? Did you like it?" Honoka asked

"It was really good Honoka, I really liked it a lot" Kotori said

"I'm glad you liked it" Honoka said as she gave Kotori a bright smile

"When I come here next time, I'm definitely gonna buy some" Kotori said

"I'm glad to hear that, you're the second person that I know who really likes our Manju" Honoka said

"Second person? Who's the first?" Kotori asked

"Umi's the first person who really enjoys our Manju, it's actually her favorite food. She comes here a lot just buy some Manju for herself" Honoka said

" _Umi likes Manju that much? That's surprising I didn't that she was the type of person to like these types of sweets"_ Kotori said

Sadly for Kotori she needed to leave because she needed to go the maid café to start her shift.

"I'm sorry Honoka but I need to leave now" Kotori said

"Already? Well that's too bad, I hope you can by again sometime" Honoka said

"Don't worry I'll definitely come back" Kotori said

"Well, I'll see you around, I got to get ready for delivery anyway" Honoka said

"I wish you luck on your delivery" Kotori said

"Thanks, see you later" Honoka said

Kotori left Honoka's house and was making her way downtown and she soon made it to the café with plenty of time to spare. She went into to the back and changed into her maid uniform. Her boss called her over to tell her something.

"What is it boss?" Kotori asked

"We've just ordered some Manju and we're expecting the delivery today. I want you to help us put them up on the display case" Boss said

"Yes ma'am" Kotori said

Both girls went outside and waited for their order show up. They heard some humming in the distance and saw a girl skipping in their direction. The girl was holding a big box in her arms and they assumed that it was the Manju's that they ordered. Once the girl got closer Kotori was able to get a good look at her. Once she saw the girl's full appearance she froze. The delivery girl was none other than Honoka. Kotori didn't want Honoka to see her like this but there was nothing that she could do since her boss was here with her. But that worry was pushed aside for a moment when she saw how big the box was. Kotori was impressed that Honoka was able to carry that box like it was nothing.

" _Honoka's carrying that box like it's nothing, she must be really strong is she's able to do something like that"_ Kotori thought

Honoka was in front of both of the girls in no time.

"We have a delivery of some Manju's to the maid café" Honoka said

"Thank you very much" The boss said

Honoka looked over in Kotori's direction, Kotori froze.

"Kotori? Is that you Kotori?" Honoka said

Kotori remained frozen in place. Honoka came closer so she get a closer look at her.

"It is you Kotori! What a surprise!" Honoka said

Honoka looked at Kotori and then she looked at her uniform.

"Wow Kotori! You look so cute in that maid uniform!" Honoka said cheerfully

Honoka gave Kotori a hug and Kotori blushed heavily.

" _Honoka is hugging me"_ Kotori thought

"Kotori? Do you know the delivery girl?" The boss asked

Kotori couldn't speak at all. She didn't know what to say.

"Kotori and I are classmates, but we're also friends" Honoka said

"I see" The boss said

"Kotori, I'm surprised to see that you're working here at a maid café" Honoka said

Kotori still couldn't say anything, she was afraid that Honoka was going to start judging just because she worked at a maid café. Her boss looked at Honoka in shock.

"You mean don't know Kotori's status here at the café?" The boss asked in shock

" _No! Please don't tell her!"_ Kotori thought as she was panicking

"No, I haven't. What's Kotori's status?" Honoka asked

"She's known as The Legendary Maid" The boss said with pride

"The Legendary Maid?" Honoka asked in confusion

"That's right, she's called that because she is the most popular maid in the entire café. She is the pride of the café" The boss said

"Wow Kotori, that's really impressive" Honoka said

"You really think so?" Kotori asked

"Of course I do!" Honoka said with a huge smile

"That's a relief" Kotori said

"Why's that a relief?" Honoka asked

"I thought you were going to judge me because I was working here at a maid café" Kotori said

"I would never judge just because you're doing something that you enjoy" Honoka said

" _I should've known better. Honoka would never judge anyone"_ Kotori thought

"I wish could work here, the uniforms look very cute" Honoka said

Would you like to work here young lady?" The boss asked

"I would like to but I already have a delivery job at my parents' shop I don't think I can accept the job but thanks for offering" Honoka said

"How about working here just for today?" The boss asked

"Really? You can do that?" Honoka asked

"Of course I can" The boss said

"Ok but let me call my parents and ask them if it's ok" Honoka said

The boss nodded. Honoka called her parents and asked if she could work at the café for today. To her delight her parents not only said yes but they also said that she can work there for a second job on the days they don't need her. Honoka thanked her parents and hung up.

"They said I could actually have a permanent job here, so I'll accept your offer on working here" Honoka said happily

The boss smiled, she was happy to have another employee aboard. The boss believed that Honoka would make a great maid because the girl was always smiling and a smiling maid always makes customers happy.

"Excellent, now let's go to the back and measure you so we can determine which uniform is the right size for you" The boss said

Kotori was also happy because she was going to be working with Honoka. Kotori pinched herself again, just like she did at school when she saw that she was in the same class as Honoka but was also sitting right next to Honoka for the assigned seating, to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. When Kotori saw that nothing was changing she was really happy because she's going to working with Honoka from now on.

" _I'm going to working with Honoka, life can't get any better than this"_ Kotori thought happily

Honoka got her measurements and they soon found a uniform that was just her size. Honoka changed into the maid uniform and soon came out of the changing room. Kotori could not stop looking at her. Honoka looked very cute in her uniform, it was like the uniform was made for her. Kotori thought that Honoka was born to be a maid since the uniform suited her so well.

"How do I look?" Honoka asked

"You look like a natural born maid" The boss said

Honoka smiled brightly, she was clearly happy about the compliment that her new boss just gave her. Honoka was introduced to the other staff members and they all gave her a warm welcome.

"I hope the customers enjoy the Manju that I made" Honoka said

Everyone, except Kotori, looked at her in shock. The boss was able to recover from her shock and asked Honoka if she really made all the Manju that she delivered.

"Did you really make all those Manju that you just delivered?" The boss asked

"Yup! I did!" Honoka said happily

"The Manju she makes are really sweet and filled with love. They're really delicious" Kotori said with a smile

Everyone looked at Kotori and wondered how she knew about that.

"How do you know about what the Manju that Honoka makes taste like?" The boss asked

"Well, I had some time before coming over here so I asked Honoka if I could come over to her house and Honoka agreed to have me over. On our way over I asked Honoka what her family was like and she told me that her family ran a Manju shop. I asked her if could buy some and she told that I didn't have to buy because she said was going to one for me for free. As soon as she made it I gave it taste and was so sweet and I could tell that it was made of love. I told her I would go to her shop again to have some more Manju" Kotori explained

The boss was in deep thought after Kotori explained her story. The boss turned to Honoka and asked her an important question.

"Honoka, are you good at making any other sweets besides Manju" The boss asked

Honoka smiled and answered honestly.

"Yeah there are plenty of other sweets that I can make besides Manju" Honoka said

"I see that's good to hear. Right now I want you to serve customers along with Kotori. We'll have you as a back-up chef just in case one of our chefs can't show up to work" The boss said

"Yes ma'am" Honoka said as she saluted to her new boss.

The boss looked over to Kotori and gave her some instructions.

"Kotori, I want you to explain to Honoka how to interact with the customers" The boss said

"Yes ma'am" Kotori said

Everyone else went back to work while Kotori explained to Honoka what she should do when she interacts with customers.

"Honoka, when interact with customers you need to call them master or mistress. You need to treat them with respect the whole time" Kotori explained

"I understand Kotori respecting customers always comes first" Honoka said

"Now I'm going to show what you should do when you interact with customers, so just watch what I do and then I want you to do the same thing what I'm about to do, ok?" Kotori said

Honoka nodded and focused on Kotori as she went over to male customer.

"Good day master, what can I get you for today?" Kotori said

The man looked up at Kotori and then he gave her his order.

"I would like a strawberry shortcake please" The man said

"Would you like anything you like anything to drink master?" Kotori asked

"I would like some iced tea please" The man said

"Very well master your order will be ready soon" Kotori said as she bowed

Honoka watched Kotori, she was amazed that Kotori was able to do something like that.

Kotori went back to Honoka and told her try it.

"Now try doing what I just did" Kotori said

"Ok! I'll give it a shot" Honoka said

"Remember men are called master and women are called mistress" Kotori explained

"Ok! I'll do my best" Honoka

Honoka went over to a female customer and started to repeat all the steps that Kotori showed her.

"Good day Mistress, What would you like to order?" Honoka asked in bubbly tone

"I would like to try some Manju" The woman said

"What would you like to drink?" Honoka asked cheerfully

"I would like some green tea please" The woman said

"Ok! We will have your order ready soon mistress" Honoka said happily

Kotori just looked at what Honoka did. She did all the steps correctly.

Her only concern was that if Honoka didn't start using a graceful tone then their business would start to waver. But this was Honoka that she was talking about, she believed that everything would be just fine.

The boss saw this and commented on Honoka's actions.

"It wasn't graceful like all the other maids but Honoka replaces grace with a happy go lucky attitude. I like that" The boss said as she smiled.

When Kotori heard what her boss said, her worry from earlier completely vanished. Kotori was glad that she would get to work with Honoka. As soon as their shifts were over both girls were walking together and soon it was time for them to go their separate ways since their houses were in different directions. Honoka decided to comment on what it was like to work at a maid café.

"Working as a maid is super fun, I'm glad that I get the opportunity to work as a maid at a café" Honoka said

"I'm glad that's how you feel" Kotori said

"Well I guess it's time for us to go home" Honoka said

"Yeah I guess it is, I'll see you tomorrow" Kotori said

"Ok! See you tomorrow" Honoka said

Both girls started to walk in different directions.


	4. The storm

Honoka couldn't sleep at all, so she decided to go outside and fly around to view the city at night. She grew out her bat wings from her back and took off. She was looking at the lights at that the city was illuminating. Honoka couldn't look away from the sight that was in front of her.

"Wow, it's so pretty" Honoka said

Honoka looked up at the sky and saw so many stars and a full moon. Once again, Honoka couldn't look away from the sight.

"The sky is so pretty, tonight" Honoka said

After flying around for a while she decided that it was time to go back home. Honoka looked up at the sky and saw that it was about to storm. She frowned and knew that she had to make it back home as quickly as possible. Honoka turned around and started to fly home. It already started to rain and the wind was starting to kick in. Honoka was flying as fast she could so she could make it back home and get out of the rain. Honoka saw her house and was about to land but a strong gust of wind blew her away from her house and carried her back into the city.

" _NO! I need to get back home!"_ Honoka thought

Honoka tried to fight the wind but it was too strong and soon carried to center of the city. As soon as she was near some buildings the wind started to die down since the buildings gave her some cover. Honoka crashed into a back alleyway. Honoka knew that she couldn't go anywhere right now because of the storm. She was already soaking wet from the rain. Honoka decided to rest for a while until the storm passes. She fell asleep while she was waiting for the storm to pass. Honoka soon woke up and saw that the storm over. She was about take off when she saw that the sun was coming out. She panicked and ran back to the corner of the wall so that sun wouldn't get her. She had some shade but it was very small.

"Why did the sun have to come out now" Honoka complain

Honoka noticed that the shade was getting smaller. Honoka had tears in her eyes because she knew that the sun would reach her very soon and she was scared.

" _Somebody_ _help me!"_ Honoka pleaded

 **Meanwhile with Umi**

Umi got ready and was heading to Honoka's house to make sure that she gets up and gets ready. When she arrived, her family told that Honoka disappeared. Umi was surprised to hear that Honoka was not at her house. Umi grabbed all of Honoka's belongings that she would need and then she ran out of the house to go look for her.

"Honoka, wherever you are, please stay in the shade until I can find you" Umi said

 **Meanwhile with Honoka**

The shade that Honoka was in was getting smaller. Honoka slid down into a sitting position but when she sat down, she accidently exposed her entire left hand in the sunlight. She retracted her hand immediately because of the pain. She looked at her hand and saw that it was severely burned because of how red it was.

"I don't want to die like this" Honoka said

Honoka heard footsteps, she looked up and to her relief she saw that it was Umi.

"Umi! Thank goodness you're here" Honoka said

"What are doing all the way out here?" Umi asked

"I'll explain as soon as you can get me somewhere where the sun can't get me" Honoka said

Umi sighed and agreed to her terms. Umi fished into her bag and brought out an umbrella for Honoka so she could use it to block out the sun. They found a public bathroom not far from where they were. Umi turned around to give her friend some privacy while she changed out of her pajamas, put on the sunscreen with Umi's help and changed into her school uniform. Umi gave Honoka her cellphone. Honoka explained to Umi what happened. Umi gave Honoka a lecture on why they shouldn't be going out at night. Umi noticed that Honoka's entire left hand was red.

"Honoka, did you get exposed to sun?" Umi asked

"Yes, but it was only my left hand that got burned" Honoka said

"It doesn't matter, we need to get that treated right away. As soon as we get to school we're going to find Maki and have her treat your burn" Umi said

"I understand, I'll also explain how I got it since she'll most likely ask how I got it" Honoka said

Umi nodded, agreeing with Honoka's decision. They made it to school in no time, they had to use their vampire speed so they could get there faster with plenty of time to spare. They found Maki and asked her to treat Honoka's injury. Just like Honoka predicted, Maki asked how she got the burn on her hand and Honoka told her what happened. Maki was about to lecture, but was stopped by Umi and told her that she had already gave Honoka a lecture earlier.

The three girls went into their classroom and went to their seats. Honoka saw Kotori and greeted her.

"Good morning Kotori!" Honoka said

Kotori jumped a little, she was clearly not expecting Honoka to appear out of nowhere.

"G-g-good morning Honoka" Kotori said

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry" Honoka said

"It's ok, don't worry about it" Kotori said

Kotori noticed that Honoka's left hand was bandaged.

"Honoka, what happened to your hand?" Kotori asked in a worried tone

"Oh, I just burned my hand while I was cooking some food yesterday" Honoka said

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Kotori said in a worried tone

"Don't worry Kotori I'm fine" Honoka said

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kotori asked in a concerned

Class started as it was time for lunch and Honoka told Kotori if she would share her some her lunch with because she forgot hers. Kotori let Honoka have some of her lunch. Kotori was wondering what Honoka thought of the food that she made.

"Kotori, this really good, did you make this yourself?" Honoka said

"Um, yes I did" Kotori said

"It's really good" Honoka said

" _Honoka likes my food! I should make some more for her"_ Kotori thought

Lunch was over soon and they returned to class. School was over and Honoka went to the nurse's office because Maki told her to come by after school was over so she could apply more medicine on her burn. Kotori decided to tag along because she was stilled worried about her. Honoka entered the infirmary. Maki was already there.

"Sit down so I can get started" Maki said

Honoka did as she was told and sat down while Maki got some medicine for her burn. Kotori just watched as Maki started to unwrap the bandage. When the bandage was off Kotori saw the burn that Honoka had on her hand.

" _That looks really bad"_ Kotori thought

Kotori watched as Maki was treating Honoka's burn.

" _Wow, Maki's really amazing. She really knows what she's doing"_ Kotori thought

As soon as Maki was done she rewrapped Honoka's hand with a new bandage.

" _I need to learn from Maki so I can help Honoka more"_ Kotori thought


	5. The beach and the hot spring

Honoka was running towards her locker to get her stuff and hurry on home since the sooner she got home than the more free time that she had. She accidently ran into someone full force. Both of them fell over and groaned in pain. Honoka looked to see who she ran into. She saw that she ran into a small girl with black pigtails and red eyes. The girl looked at Honoka with a glare. Honoka looked back at her with an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was" Honoka said

"Well, be more careful next time, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The girl said

"Um, no" Honoka said

"You're talking to the great idol Nico Yazawa" Nico said with pride

"Really? You're an idol?" Honoka asked

"You bet I am" Nico said

"You shouldn't believe everything that people tell you" A voice called out

Both girls turned to the direction that the voice came from. They saw that there was a girl with her hair that was put up in two low pigtails. She had blue eyes and a big bust.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded

"My name is Nozomi Toujo, nice to meet you" Nozomi said

"Hi Nozomi, my name is Honoka Kousaka" Honoka said

"My name is Nico Yazawa" Nico said

"I'm glad see some fellow vampires here" Nozomi said

Both girls looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"How did you know that I was vampire?" Nico and Honoka said

Both girls then looked at each other in shock.

"You're a vampire?" They screamed

"The two of you should really calm down" Nozomi said

"But how did you know that I was a vampire?" Honoka asked

"And why do you know that we're vampires?" Nico asked

"I could tell because of how fast Honoka was going. You were using your vampire speed and I just so happened to see how fast how you were going. As for Nico, I could tell that you were a vampire because if you were a normal human then there was no way you could have shrugged off being hit by vampire that was going really fast. You would have broken a couple of bones if you were human" Nozomi said

Both girls were silent after hearing Nozomi's explanation. They were scared because a human had just discovered their identities as vampires. Nozomi decided to put them at ease so they won't have to worry about being discovered.

"Don't worry, I'm a vampire too so everything is ok" Nozomi said

Both girls looked at with surprised looks on their faces.

"You're a vampire too Nozomi?" Nico asked

"Yes, that's right. It's forbidden for humans to discover us but if a vampire discovers another vampire than it should be ok" Nozomi said

Both girls agreed with what Nozomi said. Nico looked at Nozomi with a suspicious look. It was clear that she had a hard time believing what Nozomi said

"If you really are a vampire then prove it" Nico said

Nozomi just smiled. She walked up to both girls and leaned in close and showed them her teeth. They saw four vampire fangs. The proof that Nozomi was a vampire was enough to convince Honoka that she was one of them but Nico still had some doubts.

"Those could be fake" Nico said

She pulled on Nozomi's fangs. Nozomi stepped back because of Nico's attempts to pull her fangs out. Nozomi looked at Nico with an evil look on her face.

"A vampire's fangs are very precious to them and you just tried to pull them out. I'm going to punish you for trying to do something so stupid" Nozomi said

Nozomi dashed forward and went behind Nico. Before Nico could react Nozomi soon had her hands on Nico's chest. Nico blushed and tried to get away, but Nozomi's grip was too strong. She started to rub them. Nico started to moan because of the feeling of having her small breasts rubbed by the bustier vampire. Honoka was just watching with her mouth wide open. She didn't know what she was watching.

"Do you promise not to do something like that again? If you don't then I'll give your breasts a rub that you'll never forget" Nozomi said

"Yes, I promise to behave. Please let me go" Nico whimpered

"Good girl" Nozomi said

She let go of Nico's breasts. Nozomi looked at both girls and gave them a warning.

"Both of girls better behave or else" Nozomi said

To prove that she was serious she brought her hands forward and made some groping motions. Both girls quickly nodded their heads in fear. They didn't want to have their breasts rubbed by a bigger vampire.

"Good girls, I hope I see you tomorrow" Nozomi said

She left both of them alone. They were traumatized by what just happened. They both decided to just go home and try to forget about what just happened. Honoka decided to call Umi and tell her what she had just discovered. The phone ringed twice before Umi picked up.

"Hi, Honoka" Umi said

"Hi Umi, you won't believe what I just discovered" Honoka said

"Whatever it is I'm probably already aware of it but what did you discover?" Umi asked

"I found two more vampires in our school" Honoka said with excitement

"WHAT?!" Umi yelled in surprise

Honoka pulled her phone away from her ear because of the loud voice that suddenly came out of the voice. When yelling died down she put the phone back to her ear.

"Umi? Are you still there?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'm sorry for that sudden outburst. I was just surprised to hear that there are more vampires in our school besides us" Umi said

"I know how you feel, I was shocked at first too" Honoka said

"Well, do you know who they are? Did you get their names?" Umi asked

"Yes I did" Honoka said

"Well don't leave me hanging tell me who they are and describe their appearances too" Umi said

"Well the first vampire is a girl named Nico Yazawa. She has black hair that's put up into twin tails with red ribbons in them. The other one is Nozomi Toujo. She has dark purple hair that's put up into two low twin tails. She has blue eyes and a big bust" Honoka said

"Thanks Honoka, starting tomorrow I'm going to keep an eye on them" Um said

"Why?" Honoka

"I just want to make sure that they're good vampires" Umi said

"Oh, ok. Well I I'll see you tomorrow good night" Honoka said

"Ok, good night" Umi said

Both of them hung up. Honoka started to think about the two vampires that she met. She hoped that she could be friends with both of them. She also hoped that they were good vampires. Honoka soon fell asleep and waited for the next day to come. Honoka soon woke up and got ready. She was dashed off towards school and actually made it on time. After school Honoka ran into Kotori on her way out the door.

"Hi, Kotori" Honoka said

"Hi, Honoka are you heading home already?" Kotori asked

"Yup, I am" Honoka said

Honoka then thought of something that she should ask Kotori.

"Hey Kotori, are you busy this weekend?" Honoka asked

Kotori looked at Honoka and thought for a minute. Both of them were working at the maid café. They checked their schedules and saw that they weren't scheduled to work on the weekend.

"No, I'm free. Why do ask?" Kotori asked

Kotori then thought of one possibility of why Honoka would ask such a thing.

" _Is Honoka asking me on a date?!"_ Kotori thought

"Well I was thinking about going to the beach this weekend and thought about asking you to join me, so what do you say?" Honoka said

"I would love to join you Honoka" Kotori said

"Great, I'll let the others know that you said" Honoka said

"Others?" Kotori asked

"Yeah I invited Umi and Maki to come and they accepted my invite" Honoka said

Kotori was disappointed that she wasn't going to have Honoka all to herself on the weekend, but she remembered they both of them were Honoka's childhood friends. She shouldn't be jealous around other people who interact with Honoka. Kotori remembered that Honoka was going to be wearing a swimsuit and Kotori started to imagine what kind of swimsuit Honoka would wear.

"We'll all meet up at the beach tomorrow, I'll see you soon" Honoka said

"Ok, see you soon" Kotori said

Kotori was excited. She couldn't wait to see Honoka tomorrow. She was going to have to pick the perfect swimsuit to wear for tomorrow. She picked out a two peace bikini. The swimsuit was golden yellow with green frills. She hoped she could sleep tonight, so she could be well rested for tomorrow. The next morning Kotori was up already and was starting to gather the stuff that she'll need for the beach. As soon as she got everything she needed, she went out the door and started to head to the beach. She made it to the beach in no time. She saw that Umi and Maki were already there. Kotori saw that Umi was wearing a two peace swimsuit. The swimsuit was blue with dark blue bubbles all over it. Maki was also wearing a two peace swimsuit. The swimsuit was red with white polka dots on them. Kotori went towards them and greeted them.

"Hi Umi, Hi Maki" Kotori said

They turned saw Kotori and decided to greet them back.

"Hi Kotori" Umi said

"Hi Kotori" Maki said

After that the three of them were chatting for a while when they Honoka's voice coming from the distance.

"Hey girls!" Honoka said

All three of them turned to see Honoka was running towards them. They all saw what swimsuit she was wearing. Honoka was wearing two piece bikini. The swimsuit was orange with red stars all over it.

" _Honoka's bare skin looks so smooth"_ Umi thought to herself

Umi then realized what she was thinking and turned around to avoid looking Honoka so she wouldn't think have any lewd thoughts about her best friend. Maki was looking Honoka with a huge blush on her face. She looked away so Honoka wouldn't see her red face.

" _Honoka's body looks so nice"_ Maki thought to herself

Maki realized what she was thinking about and gave both of her cheeks a big slap so she wouldn't think about anything perverted. Kotori didn't look away like the other girls did. She couldn't look away, it was like Honoka had her in a trance.

" _Honoka looks so cute in that swimsuit"_ Kotori thought to herself

Kotori's face was red because of the cute Honoka that was in front of her. Everyone decided to play the water and the waves would push them every once in a while. A big wave hit them and dragged them underwater. All of them came back up and decided to go to the snack bar for a quick break. All the girls, except for Honoka, were getting out of the water. Umi saw that Honoka wasn't moving and went over to tell her to get out.

"Honoka, we're going to have a lunch break, so get out of the water so we can go eat" Umi said

Honoka had a huge blush on her face when told her to get up.

"Um, I want to but umm" Honoka said

"Just spit out already" Umi said

Honoka got up and stood in front of Umi with her arms crossed over her chest. Umi noticed that Honoka didn't have the top part of her bathing suit on. Umi assumed that the wave must have somehow undid the bikini top. Umi was just looking at a topless Honoka in front of her. Umi turned away from Honoka because she could feel the blood that was flowing down from her nose. Maki came over to see what was taking them so long.

"Why are you taking so long?" Maki asked

"Um, Maki, I can't really go anywhere like this" Honoka said

Maki turned over towards Honoka and saw what she meant. She saw that the top part of her bikini was missing. Maki's whole face was bright red because of the topless Honoka that was in front of her. Maki turned around because she could feel the blood dripping down from her nose. Kotori looked over and saw that the three girls were just standing there. She was confused because she thought that they were going to eat lunch. She went over to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong girls? Did something happen?" Kotori asked

"Well you could say that something happened" Honoka said

Kotori turned towards Honoka and saw that her bikini top was missing. Kotori's whole face turned bright red from seeing a topless Honoka in front of her. Kotori could feel some blood flowing down from her nose.

" _Honoka's top is missing, she's topless in front of me right now"_ Kotori thought to herself

Kotori shook her head and brought herself back to reality.

" _No! You have to Honoka find her top no matter what"_ Kotori thought to herself

Kotori started look around to see if she could spot an orange top anywhere after looking for a while. She eventually found it drifting in the waves. She grabbed it went back over to Honoka and gave it to her.

"Here Honoka I found it" Kotori said

Honoka looked relieved when Kotori gave her the bikini top that had gone missing.

"Thanks Kotori! You're a life saver!" Honoka said happily

Honoka grabbed her topped and tied around her chest. As soon as she was done she got up and was heading over towards the snack bar for lunch. The other girls followed her so they can eat lunch. They knew that this was one beach trip that they will never forget. They were leaving the beach and were going back to their homes. But before they could separate Honoka made a suggestion on what they could do to tomorrow.

"Hey girls, what do you say we go relax in a hot spring tomorrow?" Honoka asked

All three of them looked at her and thought about it. They decided to accept her invitation to the hot springs.

"Sounds good to me Honoka" Kotori said

"I'll go with you just to relax" Maki said

"A hot bath sounds nice, I'll go with you" Umi said

All of them made it back to their houses. They went thought about what the hot spring would be like and imagined what it would feel like. They soon fell asleep after thinking about for a long time.

The next day all of them met up and soon they were walking to the hot spring. While they were walking Kotori, Umi, and Maki were thinking the same thing.

" _Honoka's going to nude in front of me"_ Umi thought

Just thinking about almost made Umi have another nosebleed.

" _Honoka's going to naked in front of me"_ Maki thought

Maki had to hold back the nosebleed that was threatening to come out

" _I'm gonna get a full view of Honoka's bare body"_ Kotori thought 

Kotori couldn't hold back her nosebleed, but she was able to quickly wipe it away.

All of them made it to the hot spring and went inside and stripped out of their clothes. They wrapped towels around themselves and walked toward the bath. As soon as they made it, they dropped the towels and entered the water and felt the relaxing sensation.

"This feels so good" Umi said

Umi looked over at Honoka and saw everything. Umi couldn't hold back her nosebleed but she wiped away so no one would see it. Umi would never admit this out loud but she was enjoying the view of Honoka's body.

"This is so relaxing" Maki said

Maki looked over at Honoka and saw her entire body. Maki felt a nosebleed coming but she couldn't hold it back. She wiped away before anyone could see it

"I love how good this feels" Kotori said

Kotori looked at Honoka and saw her body and thought about how cute it looked. Kotori's nose starting bleeding again. She was able to wipe it away before anyone could see it.

"This is so lovely" Honoka said

Honoka looked at the other girls and noticed how mature they were. When they were done with the bath, they got dressed and went back home and told each other that they will see each other tomorrow at school.


	6. Misunderstanding and undergarments

It was Monday and Honoka woke up early. Honoka just decided to started change out of her pajamas. She heard some footsteps coming upstairs. She heard her bedroom door. Honoka turned around and saw it was Umi. Umi always comes by her house to make sure that she gets ready on time. When Umi entered Honoka's room the first thing she asked Honoka was if she was ready.

"Hey Honoka are you ready yet?" Umi asked

When looked at Honoka she froze. Right in front was Honoka but she was in her undergarments. Honoka looked Umi with a blush on her face. Although she was embarrassed but it didn't bother her very much since it was only Umi. Honoka saw that Umi's face was going bright red.

"E-e-e-excuse me!" Umi shouted

Umi slammed the door shut so Honoka could finish changing. Umi had her body against the wall and slowly slid down into a sitting position. She brought her hands up to her face to hide her face.

 _H-H-H-H-Honoka was in her underwear"_ Umi thought

Umi couldn't stop her nosebleed. Umi made sure to keep that image of Honoka in her head forever.

When Honoka finished changing she came out of her room. She saw that Umi was sitting down next to her door.

"Umi? What are doing?" Honoka asked

Umi jumped when she heard Honoka's voice. She looked at Honoka with a red face.

"O-o-oh, n-n-n-nothing! Let's hurry up and get to school" Umi said

Umi dashed off using her vampire speed. Honoka was confused by Umi's strange behavior but she shrugged and used her own vampire speed to catch up to Umi. When they made it to school they were in the hallway and were on their way to class when they ran into Nico. Honoka looked so happy to see Nico. She ran up and gave Nico a vampire hug. Nico was caught off guard by Honoka's surprise hug.

"Nico! I'm so happy to see you again!" Honoka said happily

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Get off me! Stop hugging me!" Nico said

Kotori showed up to school and she saw Honoka giving Nico a hug. Kotori frowned at the sight of Honoka hugging Nico like that. Kotori hated this feeling of jealousy because she wanted to friends with Honoka's friends. She was afraid that her jealousy would get in the way. Nozomi showed up shortly after Kotori and she saw Nico getting hugged by Honoka. She smiled and decided to see what was going on with those two.

"What's going on with you two?" Nozomi asked

Honoka turned and saw that Nozomi was behind her. Honoka was excited to see Nozomi and embraced her just like she did with Nico. Nozomi was caught off guard by Honoka's hug but she didn't try to push her away like Nico did.

"You're very affectionate aren't you Honoka?" Nozomi asked

"Yup! Since you two are my new friends I decided to give you two a hug of friendship" Honoka said

After all the greetings were done and over with, all the girls headed to class. Homeroom was over and it was time to for gym class. Honoka was the first to enter the locker room and started to change out of her school uniform. Honoka's school uniform was off and Honoka was about change into her P.E. uniform but before she heard footsteps entering the locker room. She turned around and saw that Maki had just entered the locker room. Maki looked up and saw that Honoka was only in her undergarments. Maki froze and all she was doing was staring at Honoka. Honoka was blushing again. This was second time someone had seen her in her underwear but it wasn't too bad because it was Maki. Maki blushed heavily when she saw Honoka's body.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" Maki said

As soon as Maki said that, she dashed out of the locker room and leaned against the wall and slid down into sitting positon. She put her hands over her face.

" _Honoka was her underwear!"_ Maki thought

Maki felt something rolling down her face. She knew that she had a nose bleed immediately.

Kotori was near the locker room. She was about to go in but she saw Maki sitting down in a sitting position.

" _is that Maki? What's she doing?"_ Kotori thought

Kotori decided to ask Maki if she was okay.

"Maki, are you ok?" Kotori asked

Maki jumped when she heard a voice. She looked up and saw that it was Kotori.

"O-oh, i-it's nothing" Maki stuttered

"Are you sure?" Kotori said

"Y-yes I'm fine" Maki said

Gym class went by fast and once again Honoka was the first one in the locker room and took off her gym uniform. Before Honoka could even put on school uniform she heard someone enter the locker room. She turned around to see that it was Kotori who had entered the locker room. Kotori looked up and froze at the sight. She was looking at Honoka and saw that she was in her undergarments. Honoka was blushing and her entire face was really red. Honoka screamed because Kotori was looking at her when she was only half naked. Kotori ran out of the room in a panic.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" Kotori said

Kotori was outside of the room and slid down into a sitting positon with her hands covering her face. She felt some blood coming down her face.

" _Honoka was in her underwear!"_ Kotori thought

Umi saw Kotori in the hallway and confronted her to see if she was ok.

"Kotori are you ok?" Umi asked

Kotori jumped when she heard a voice. She looked up and saw that it was Umi.

"D-don't worry I'm fine"

"If you say so" Umi said

Later after school ended Umi went to Honoka and asked her to help out with her kendo practice. Honoka accepted Umi's request. Meanwhile Kotori couldn't stop thinking about Honoka after she saw Honoka in her underwear. Every time Kotori thought about it would bring a blush to her face. Just before she left the classroom she overheard Umi asking Honoka for help with her kendo practice. So, Kotori decided to drop by and visit them. Kotori wanted to apologize to Honoka for walking in on her while she was changing. She made it to the clubroom and was standing right outside the room. She was about to enter the room, but she heard two voices coming from the room. She recognized that the voices belonged to Umi and Honoka. What she heard what they were saying stopped her from entering the room.

Umi managed to land a hit on Honoka with her wooden sword. Honoka gave out yelp of surprise and pain.

"Ouch! Be more gentle Umi! It's my first time!" Honoka said

Kotori froze when she heard what Honoka had just said.

" _F-f-first t-t-time?!"_ Kotori thought

"Sorry! I'll try to be gentler since this you first experience going through this" Umi said

Kotori's brain was fried at this point. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How about round 2?" Honoka asked

"Very well!" Umi said

Kotori couldn't take it anymore and charged inside the room to stop them from going an further.

"STOP!" Kotori yelled

Umi and Honoka were shocked by Kotori's loud voice.

"Kotori?" Honoka asked

"What are doing here?" Umi said

Kotori looked at them and saw that they had the kendo uniform on. Kotori was confused she swore that she heard them doing something that they weren't supposed to do. Kotori was embarrassed. She assumed that they were doing something naughty but they were just practicing kendo. Kotori saw that Maki was there too. Kotori explained was she was here for. Honoka accepted Kotori's apology and the four girls decided to walk out of the school together. They made it back to their homes with no problems.


	7. The smell of garlic

Honoka was asked to do some grocery shopping. Her mom gave her a list of the items that they needed. Honoka took the list and rushed off to the grocery store. She was looking for all the items on the list. Honoka was in the vegetable. Honoka smelled something really nasty. She held her nose to block out the smell. She looked over to see what the source of the bad smell was. She found the source and saw that it was garlic.

"G-g-garlic?!" Honoka said out loud

Honoka got out of there as quick as possible so she could get away from the garlic smell. Once she felt that she was far away from the garlic she let go of her nose. She didn't smell the garlic anymore and she gave a huge sigh of relief.

"The only thing I hate more than red bean paste is garlic" Honoka said

Honoka was able to finish the shopping and left the store with a bag full of groceries in her hand. She made it back home. She received a thank you from her mother. Honoka went back into to town to look at other things that were being sold.

"Honoka? Is that you?" A voice called out from behind her

Honoka turned around and saw that it was Kotori.

"Oh hi Kotori, what are you doing here?" Honoka asked

"I'm just taking a look around town to see what's being sold" Kotori said

"What a coincidence I'm doing the same thing. Let's go together" Honoka said

"Sure, I'd be happy to" Kotori said

The girls were looking around and saw a lot of food stands. Kotori was looking at an garlic.

"Wow! This garlic looks pretty good doesn't it Honoka?" Kotori asked

Kotori looked back Honoka and saw that she was holding her nose. Kotori was confused, was there something in the air that smelled really bad? She took a whiff of the air and found it normal.

"Honoka what smells bad?" Kotori asked

"It's the garlic" Honoka said

"The garlic?" Kotori asked

"Yes the one thing that I hate more than red bean paste is garlic" Honoka said

" _The one thing that Honoka hates more than anything else is garlic. I have to remember"_ Kotori thought

They decided to move one to a different area. They saw another stand that was selling bread and Kotori ran up to it to take a look.

"Look Honoka it's some bread. I'm sure you'll like some of this" Kotori said

Kotori looked back and saw that Honoka was holding her nose again.

"What's wrong now Honoka?" Kotori asked

"That's garlic bread Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori took a closer look and saw that it was garlic bread. Kotori realized that Honoka hated all forms of garlic, even food with garlic as an ingredient. They moved on to another part of town. Honoka plugged up her nose again because she could smell some more garlic nearby. She saw that there was a restaurant that sold garlic soup. Honoka ran away, leaving Kotori behind. Kotori ran after her and she tried really hard to catch up to her. Kotori looked around and saw that she had lost sight of Honoka.

"Where did she go?" Kotori asked

Honoka was still running and bumped into someone. She looked and saw that she ran into Umi.

"You should really look where you're going Honoka" Umi said as she got up

"Sorry Umi, I was trying to get away from the smell of garlic" Honoka said as she got up too

"That's understandable since vampires like us really hate garlic" Umi said

Honoka and Umi decided to look around. The whiff of more garlic caught both of them by a surprise. They held their noses so they wouldn't have to smell anymore garlic.

"What's with all the garlic? Is it garlic season or something?" Umi said in an irritating voice

"Let's get out of here! There's got be a garlic free area somewhere around here" Honoka said

Umi nodded and both vampires dashed off in a random direction. Both of them ran into something. They looked up and saw that they had run into Nozomi and Nico.

"Watch where you're going!" Nico said

"It was just an accident Nico. Besides I get the feeling they were running from something that made them feel very uncomfortable" Nozomi said

"We were trying to get away from the smell of garlic" Umi said

"Garlic is really gross" Honoka said

"I agree, garlic is really disgusting!" Nico said

"That's right, the only food we can't tolerate is garlic" Nozomi said

They heard a sizzling sound coming from a nearby grill. But what really got them was the really terrible smell that was coming from the grill. They saw that garlic was on the grill. The four of them ran away to get away from the garlic smell. After running for a while they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Why is there garlic everywhere we go?!" Nico said

"We need to leave right now" Nozomi said in a serious tone

Kotori was looking for Honoka everywhere but she couldn't find her anywhere. She saw Honoka ahead she ran ahead to meet her but she saw that she was not alone. Honoka was with Umi, Nico and Nozomi. Kotori still went and greeted them.

"There you are Honoka, please don't run off like that" Kotori said

The four girls turned around and saw Kotori.

"Sorry Kotori I can't stand garlic. Even the smell of garlic makes me want to throw up" Honoka said

"Well I found out that there's a type of garlic festival that's going on around town" Kotori said

The four vampires widened their eyes when they hear what Kotori had just said. There was a garlic festival all over the city. Now they really needed to get out of here before they pass out from the bad smell. Kotori was looking at the four girls and was confused. She understood Honoka's reaction to the news but she didn't understand the other three girls' reaction. Another garlic smell came into the area that they were in. The four vampires plugged their noses immediately.

"Don't tell me that all of you hate garlic" Kotori said

The four girls had tears in their eyes as well because the garlic smell was so intense.

"This is awful!" Nozomi said

"Make it stop!" Umi said

"This smell is really gross" Nico said

"My nose can't take it anymore!" Honoka said

Kotori couldn't believe that the four of them really hated garlic that much. Kotori decided that it was time go back home. She led the four girls away from the city that reeked of garlic. Once they were far enough to the point where the garlic smell wasn't even in the air anymore the four girls let go of their noses and breathed in and out a huge sigh relief.

"Thanks Kotori you're the best" Honoka said

"I'm very grateful that you got us out of there" Umi said

"Thank you so much Kotori the smell down there was just awful" Nico said

"Thank you for helping us" Nozomi said

Kotori blushed when she was being thanked so many times by the four girls. All of them decided to go back home and stay there for the rest of the day. Especially Honoka, Umi, Nico and Nozomi. They needed to learn when the garlic festival comes and how long it lasts so they can learn to avoid it.


	8. Halloween party

Halloween had approached and the school was having a big Halloween festival. The Halloween festival was tomorrow so Honoka, Umi, Nico, and Nozomi met up with each other since they knew what they were going to dress up as. They were going to be vampires. Except they had to make it look as fake as possible. The girls had a meeting and discussed what they should do for their outfits. They came up with their ideas and they were ready to go to school wearing their costumes.

Kotori was at her house getting her costume ready. She decided to go as a princess this year. She almost went as a maid but she changed her mind since maids were seen everywhere. She decided to go as a princess since she loves to dress up.

"I wonder what Honoka is going to dress up as" Kotori said

The next day Kotori came to school with her princess dress on. Kotori was dressed up in a pink princess gown and silver tiara on her head. She also had white gloves on. Kotori got some looks from other girls. She overheard some of the girls commenting on how pretty she looked in her costume. Kotori looked around to see if she could find Honoka anywhere but couldn't find her anywhere. Kotori was so focused on her search that she didn't notice that someone was approaching her from behind. Kotori felt someone grab her shoulders and leaned into her ear and whispered some chilling words to her.

"Stay still and let me suck your blood" The figure whispered in her ear

Kotori was frozen but then she felt the stranger let go of her shoulders. She heard some giggling coming from behind her. Kotori turned around and saw that it was Honoka in her costume. Honoka was dressed in a black Lolita dress. She had small bat wings on her back. She had fangs hanging out of her mouth. She also had a cape and a parasol. Kotori realized that Honoka was dressed up as vampire. Kotori pouted because of the mean prank that Honoka had just played on her.

"That was mean Honoka" Kotori said

"Sorry Kotori, I couldn't resist" Honoka said

Kotori saw three other figures approaching them. She looked and saw that it was Nico, Nozomi and Umi. She saw that they were all dressed in up in the same costume as Honoka was wearing.

"Did you all want to be vampires together?" Kotori asked

They all nodded.

"Nozomi there you are, I've been looking for you" A voice called out

The girls turned around and saw a tall girl with blond hair that was put up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a ballerina costume. She was looking at Nozomi and was waiting for her to respond to her.

"I'm sorry Eli, I just got here" Nozomi said

"It's fine, just let me know next time" Eli said

"Who's this girl Nozomi?" Honoka asked

"This girl is Eli Ayase and she's the school council president" Nozomi said

"Really? That's amazing!" Honoka said

"It's nothing really" Eli said

As the girls were talking they failed to notice another girl running at full speed. She wasn't as fast as a vampire but she was pretty fast for being an ordinary human. The running girl slammed into Honoka and both girls fell down to the ground.

"Ouch! What hit me?" Honoka said

Honoka looked and saw a girl was also on the ground. The girl had short orange hair and was dressed up as a cat. She had a headband that served as cat ears. She also had a black tail. She also had whiskers drawn on her face. She had a tank top on and it was small enough for here entire belly to be visible. She also had a skirt on. She was wearing shorts beneath the skirt.

"I'm sorry! I was running late!" The girl said

"It's ok, it happens" Honoka said

"I'm Rin Hoshizora, what's your name?" Rin asked

"I'm Honoka Kousaka, it's nice to meet you" Honoka said

Both girls were happily talking to one another. They hit it off immediately. Kotori was still a little pouty from the prank that Honoka pulled on her earlier. Kotori usually doesn't hold grudges and this one was no exception. After a while it was time to go to class. Even the teachers dressed up in Halloween costumes. It was nice to see that even the teachers can get into the Halloween spirit. After school was over the entire school decided to have a Halloween dance party. The party was being enjoyed by all the students.

The four vampires were dancing together. They were enjoying the time that they were spending with one another.

"This party is the best!" Honoka said

"I agree! Nico Nico Nii!" Nico said

"This is so much fun!" Nozomi said

"It's nice to have fun every once in a while" Umi said

Kotori saw the four of them dancing together and didn't know if she should go over there and dance with them or if should just stay back and watch them.

"Let's go join them" A voice said

Kotori jumped and turned to see that it was Maki. She saw that Maki was wearing a tank top and shorts. Maki's entire belly was visible. She saw that Maki was wearing fox ears on her head and had a fox tail attached to her backside. She looked at Maki for a minute but she nodded and both girls walked over to the vampires and asked if they could dance with them. The vampires let them dance with them. Kotori was dancing next to Honoka and she was really happy to be dancing next to her crush.

" _I'm dancing with Honoka, this is a dream come true"_ Kotori thought

The Halloween dance party lasted until nightfall. When it was finally dark out the party came to an end and all the students were heading back home. Some of them were disappointed that the party came to an end because they wanted the party to last longer. But they decided to go home and get some rest after a long night of partying. Kotori wanted to dance with Honoka a little longer but she knew that it was time to go home and get ready for bed. She had so much fun dancing with all of her friends. She enjoyed every minute of it. This was the best school year if her entire life. She hoped the school year wouldn't end anytime soon because she wanted her school life to last as long as possible. Especially when she could use all of her time to be with Honoka.


	9. Thanksgiving with Honoka

It's been a month since the Halloween party and today was the last day of school before everyone went on thanksgiving break. Kotori was thinking about asking Honoka if she could join her for thanksgiving dinner. Kotori always had thanksgiving with her mom and it was always the two of them every year. Kotori wanted to have thanksgiving with a lot of people around. Kotori decided to go to her mom during lunch time and ask her for permission to have Thanksgiving at Honoka's place. Kotori knocked on the door to her mom's office. She heard a voice telling her to come in. Kotori came in and looked her mom with determination.

"Oh it's you Kotori, what can I do for you?" Mom said with a smile on her face

"I wanted to ask you something" Kotori said

"What is it that you want to ask me?" Mom said

"I was wondering if we could have thanksgiving dinner at a friend's house this year, is that okay?" Kotori asked

Kotori's mom looked at her and raised her eyebrow when she heard Kotori's request.

"You want to have dinner somewhere else this year?" Mom asked

"Yes, can we do that please?" Kotori asked

Kotori's mom looked at her daughter for a minute and then she smiled at her.

"That sounds like a fun idea, let's do it" Mom said

"Really we can go?" Kotori asked

"Yes we can go" Mom said

Kotori ran over to her mom and hugged her.

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" Kotori said in a happy voice

"But you need to get permission from your friend and her family" Mom said

"I'll ask her as soon as I meet up with her again" Kotori said

"So who is this friend of yours?" Mom asked

"Her name is Honoka Kousaka" Kotori said

"Oh Honoka! So your friends with her, that's good" Mom said

After school was over everyone hurried on home to prepare for Thanksgiving tomorrow. Kotori found Honoka at the entrance of the gate and saw that she was walking away from the campus. Kotori ran after her so she could catch her.

"Honoka!" Kotori hollered

Kotori thought she was too far away for Honoka to hear her. But much to her surprise Honoka turned around and saw her running in her direction.

" _Honoka must have very good hearing if she could hear from this distance"_ Kotori thought

"Kotori, what's wrong?" Honoka asked

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to ask you something" Kotori said

"What do you want to ask me?" Honoka asked

"I was wondering if me and my mom could have a thanksgiving dinner over at your house with your family" Kotori said

Honoka thought about Kotori had just asked her. She smiled and gave her a response.

"We would be happy to have you over!" Honoka said

"Really?!" Kotori asked

"Yup! Come over to my house tomorrow evening" Honoka said

"I will thanks!" Kotori said

As soon as Honoka was out of sight Kotori squealed with excitement.

"She said yes! She said yes! This is going to be the greatest holiday ever!" Kotori said with excitement

Kotori looked around and saw that other students stopped and stared at her. Kotori blushed and ran away from the crowd that was staring at her. The day of Thanksgiving arrived and both Kotori and her mom were getting ready for dinner with Honoka's family. They arrived at Honoka's house and went to the door and rang the doorbell. A small girl with dark auburn hair answered the door. She looked at the two girls that were at the door.

"You must be the guests that are joining us for dinner, please come in" The girl said

"They came inside and Kotori's mother interacted with Honoka's parents.

"Kotor glad you could make it" Honoka said

"I'm glad I could come too" Kotori said

Kotori saw the girl who had answered the door walk into the kitchen.

"Honoka, who's was that girl that just walked into the kitchen?" Kotori asked

"That's my younger sister Yukiho" Honoka said

"Your younger sister?" Kotori asked

"Yup!" Honoka said

It was time for dinner and the food was delicious. Honoka and Kotori decided to spend some time together after dinner. They were in Honoka's room.

" _So this is Honoka's room, it's really cute!"_ Kotori said

Kotori had to fight back the urge to roll around on Honoka's bed. She really wanted to sniff Honoka's sheets. She wanted to know what Honoka's scent smelled like. But she had to control herself or Honoka might never want to hang out with her again. Kotori noticed that Honoka had a lot of manga in her room.

"You really like manga don't you?" Kotori asked

"Yeah! I love manga!" Honoka said

"What kind of manga do you like?" Kotori asked

"I'm not picky, so I guess any kind of manga is okay with me" Honoka said

"Any kind of manga is okay with you?" Kotori asked

"Yup! Any kind!" Honoka said

Honoka was looking at Kotori for a minute but she suddenly came forward and was now in front of her. Kotori froze at Honoka's sudden action. Honoka was sniffing Kotori's neck. It was like Honoka was in a trance and couldn't control herself.

" _Kotori's neck looks so good! I just want to sink my teeth in that soft looking flesh"_ Honoka thought

Kotori was wondering what Honoka was doing. She could feel Honoka's breath on her neck.

"Honoka?" Kotori asked

"Huh?" Honoka said

" _What was I doing just now?"_ Honoka asked herself

She realized that she was near Kotori's neck and soon realized what she had almost did. Honoka backed away from Kotori. Honoka looked away from Kotori and checked to see if her fangs were out. She felt her fangs and pushed them back in. Honoka was struck with horror when she realized that she had almost bit Kotori on the neck.

" _I must've been craving for blood since it's close to feeding time"_ Honoka thought

Kotori was looking at Honoka with a look of worry on her face.

"Honoka, are you okay?" Kotori asked

"I-I'm fine" Honoka said

"Are you sure?" Kotori asked

"Yes, I'm sure" Honoka said

Kotori's mom came in and told Kotori that it was time for them to leave. Kotori was sad that it was time for them leave but she did what her mom said and got ready to leave. Honoka and her family were at the door and were waving good bye. Kotori had a lot of fun with Honoka and her family and she hoped that they could do something like this again next time.


	10. Christmas with Honoka

A month has passed since Kotori had Thanksgiving with Honoka. Now it was December and Christmas was right around the corner. It was snowing outside and Kotori was staring out of her window. She was wondering what Honoka was gonna do for Christmas. Kotori was the only one home right now. Kotori heard her doorbell and wondered who it was. She went downstairs and opened the door to see who it was. She was surprised to see that it was Honoka who was at her door.

"Honoka, what are you doing here?" Kotori asked

"I was wondering if I could spend some Christmas time with one of my best friends" Honoka said

" _Honoka wants to spend her Christmas with me? This must be a dream!"_ Kotori thought

Kotori invited her inside her house.

"Would like something to drink?" Kotori asked

"No, thank you" Honoka said

So what's this about wanting to spend Christmas with me?" Kotori asked

"Well, I wanted to spend Christmas with some friends this year. I tried asking Maki and Umi but they said they were going to travel somewhere else this year" Honoka said

Kotori was really happy right now she could barely contain it. She wanted to tackle Honoka into a hug but she had to restrain herself from doing that because she didn't want to scare Honoka away. Kotori decided that she wanted to spend time with Honoka this year.

"I would love to spend Christmas with you Honoka" Kotori said

Honoka had a big smile on her face and embraced Kotori into a hug. Honoka was laughing and every time Kotori heard that laugh she felt her heart pump. Honoka let go and looked at Kotori and gave her a smile.

Would like to go downtown with me?" Honoka asked

" _Is Honoka asking me on a date?"_ Kotori thought to herself

"Sure I'd love to!" Kotori said

Both girls were now walking downtown and Kotori was wondering where Honoka was taking her. Honoka told her that it was something that she really wanted to show her.

"We're here!" Honoka said

Kotori looked around and saw that they were in the town square. Kotori looked around and saw a giant Christmas tree. It was decorated with lights but they weren't on. The tree also had snow on it.

"Why are we here, Honoka?" Kotori asked

"You'll see" Honoka said

Kotori was confused why Honoka wouldn't just tell her. She got her answer when the lights of the giant Christmas tree turned on. When she turned back towards the tree she was speechless at what she saw. The tree was sparkling not only from the lights but it was also sparkling from the snow as well. Kotori was looking at the tree in awe. She never thought that she would see something so beautiful in her life.

"Pretty" Kotori said

"Really pretty" Honoka said

"Is this why you wanted to bring me here?" Kotori said

"Yes, this is my early Christmas present to you" Honoka said

Kotori was really happy that she got to see this sight with Honoka. This is definitely a moment that she wouldn't forget. Seeing this sight with her crush made it even more special.

"Honoka, thank you for bringing me here" Kotori said

"It's no problem Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori wanted to ask Honoka what made her want to spend time with her.

"Honoka" Kotori said

"Yes?" Honoka said

"What made you want to spend time with me on Christmas?" Kotori asked

"Well, my family had to go off somewhere else and both Umi and Maki had to off somewhere else too. I was about to give up on looking for someone to spend Christmas with but then I thought of you and I thought that maybe you would want to spend time with me on Christmas" Honoka said

Kotori was a little sad that she wasn't Honoka's first choice but that was understandable since she hasn't known Honoka as long as Umi and Maki had. But it made her really her really happy that Honoka thought of her as someone she wanted to spend time with when no one else was available.

"Do you want to take a look around town before we head back to your house?" Honoka asked

"Sure I would love to look around town" Kotori said

"Especially if it's with you" Kotori mumbled

"I'm glad you like to spend time with me" Honoka said

Kotori was taken aback by what Honoka said. Kotori purposely mumbled those last words so Honoka couldn't hear her but somehow Honoka heard what she said anyway.

" _How good is her hearing?"_ Kotori thought

They walked around town for a little bit and when they were done walking around town they started to head back towards Kotori's house. When they made it back Kotori went to her mom to ask her if Honoka could stay over at her house for Christmas.

"Hey, mom" Kotori said

"Hi, Kotori" Mom said

"Can I ask you something?" Kotori asked

"Sure, you can ask me anything" Mom said

"Well, do you remember Honoka?" Kotori asked

"Yes I do remember her, why do you ask?" Mom asked

"Well, she doesn't have anyone to spend time with on Christmas because everyone went off to different places so I was wondering if it was ok if Honoka spent Christmas with us" Kotori said

Kotori's mom raised an eyebrow but she soon gave her daughter a smile.

"Of course she can stay here, you two seem to be really close" Mom said

Kotori was happy to hear that her mom said yes. She gave her mother a hug and told her thank you.

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" Kotori said

When that was done and over with Kotori ran back to the living room where Honoka was waiting for her. Honoka turned and saw Kotori coming back to the living room.

"My mom says that you can stay here for Christmas" Kotori said excitedly

"That's great!" Honoka said excitedly

Honoka was looking around the house and saw all sorts of decorations. She saw one decoration hanging on the ceiling. It looked a mini reef. It even had bells on it. Honoka had never seen anything like this before. She wanted to know what it was so she asked Kotori what it was.

"Kotori" Honoka said

"What is it Honoka?" Kotori asked

Kotori came over towards Honoka but she didn't know that she was standing under the decoration that Honoka was curious about.

"What's this thing?" Honoka asked

Honoka pointed up. Kotori looked to see what she was pointing at and when she saw what she was asking about she blushed.

"That's a mistletoe, Honoka" Kotori said

"What's a mistletoe?" Honoka asked

"Well, a mistletoe is a Christmas decoration but it's more than just a decoration" Kotori said

"Really?" Honoka asked

"Yes, It's said that when two people stand under a mistletoe then they're supposed to kiss each other" Kotori said

Kotori was blushing even more now.

"Kiss? Why do they have to kiss each other if they're standing under a mistletoe?" Honoka asked

"A mistletoe is a language that stands for love so that's why" Kotori said

"Well, in that case I'll follow that tradition as well" Honoka said

Kotori was confused by Honoka's words but she saw Honoka was leaning in.

"I love you Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori felt Honoka's lips press against hers. Kotori's brain fried when she felt the kiss that Honoka just gave her. When Honoka separated from her she looked at Kotori and saw that she was staring off into space.

"Kotori? Are you okay?" Honoka asked

Kotori was brought back to reality when she heard Honoka's voice.

"O-oh don't worry I'm fine" Kotori said

Both girls were now in bed. Honoka was fast asleep but Kotori was wide awake. She was still thinking back on the kiss that Honoka gave her.

" _Honoka kissed me, she kissed me"_ Kotori thought

Kotori was so happy that her first kiss was stolen by Honoka. Kotori was able to finally go to asleep. Kotori hoped that Honoka would be in her dreams as well.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: THE ROMANCE HASN'T STATRED YET BUT IT'S GETTING PRETTY CLOSE. THE KISS THAT HONOKA GAVE TO KOTORI WAS NOT THE ROMANTIC TYPE OF KISS. HONOKA WAS JUST FOLLOWING THE TRADITION OF THE MISTLETOE.**


	11. New Years Eve

It was New Year's Eve and Kotori was wondering if Honoka was going to do anything special. As Kotori was wondering what Honoka was doing, she heard her doorbell ring. Kotori wondered who it was but she answered it. She was shocked to see that it was Honoka at her door.

"Honoka? What are you doing here?" Kotori asked

"I'm here to invite you" Honoka said

"Invite me to what?"

"To a New Year's Eve party" Honoka said

"New Year's Eve party?" Kotori asked

"That's right, me, Umi and Maki are going to have a New Year's Eve party at Maki's house and I thought that you should come over to the party as well" Honoka said

"So I can come to the party?" Kotori asked

"Yup and I hope you can come as well because it's going to be super fun" Honoka said

"I'll try to come to the party" Kotori said

"Good! I hope to see you there. I'll come by later to escort you to Maki's house. Here's my phone number. See you later" Honoka said

Honoka left and Kotori closed the door. She stood in front of her door in a frozen state for what felt like minutes. Kotori was happy because Honoka had just giver Kotori her number.

" _I just got Honoka's number"_ Kotori said

Kotori went to her mom and asked her if she could go to a New Year's Eve party. Her mom gave her permission to go to the party. Kotori was happy and gave her mom a hug. She went up to her room and picked out an outfit to wear at the party. Kotori put on the outfit that she was gonna wear at the party. She was wearing a long sleeved pale-yellow shirt and a long blue skirt with flowers on them. She waited for Honoka to call her again. She heard her phone vibrate and went to pick it up. She saw that it was a text message from Honoka. The text told her that Honoka was on her way to pick her up. Kotori was excited to hear that Honoka was going to be here soon.

She heard her doorbell and went down stairs and opened the door. Honoka was standing in front of her and she was in an outfit that made her look super cute. She was wearing was wearing a white shirt and was wearing a pale-yellow jacket over the shirt. She was also wearing an orange skirt.

"You look cute Kotori" Honoka said

"You look cute too Honoka" Kotori said

Both girls started walking over to Maki's house. Kotori was glad that she was invited over to a New Year's Eve party. Kotori was having the best time of her life. She wished that these moments would last forever. They made it to Maki's house and Kotori saw that the house was pretty big. Kotori wondered if Maki was a wealthy person.

"This is a big house" Kotori said

"That's no surprise since Maki's family is very wealthy" Honoka said

Kotori was not very surprised to hear that Maki was wealthy. Honoka rang the doorbell and both girls waited for someone to answer it. Maki opened the door and saw that Honoka and Kotori were there.

"Glad to see that the two of you could make it, please come in" Maki said

They went inside the house and Kotori noticed that everything was set up nicely. Kotori was thinking about how nice it would be to see the countdown with everyone, especially Honoka. Umi got everyone's attention and told everyone that someone needs to volunteer on singing we wish you a merry Christmas. No one stepped forward at first but someone finally came up and volunteered to sing it. It was Honoka who had volunteered to sing the song. Kotori was about to hear Honoka's singing voice. She hoped it was beautiful or cute. The music started and Honoka started to dance and that's when she started to sing.

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _And a Happy New Year_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _And a Happy New Year_

 _matteta? zutto matteta_

 _kimi to Holy Night sawagu party night_

 _make up shite dress up shite level up shite I'll meet you_

 _starlight odore star beat_

 _ribbon wo kakete smile and love_

 _dramatic shite romantic shite omoide tsukuro! Boys & Girls!_

 _Good tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _And a Happy New Year_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _And a Happy New Year_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _And a Happy New Year_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _And a Happy New Year._

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _And a Happy New Year._

 _Kikoeru? Un kikoeru!_

 _Machi ha White night Tsumoru Joyful night_

 _Hurry Up Motto Heat UP Gyutto Shake UP Kitto Snow Magic_

 _Ding-dong Hibike Dream Chime_

 _Issho ni naraso Jingle Bells_

 _High na Tension de mada mada ikuyo Owaranai Kyō ha Special Day!_

 _Good tidings we bring,_

 _To you and your kin_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _And a Happy New Year._

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _And a Happy New Year._

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _We wish you a merry Christmas,_

 _And a Happy New Year._

The people started to clap and Honoka started to say thank you to everyone and was glad that they liked it. Kotori was staring at Honoka with amazement in her eyes. She was very impressed by Honoka's singing. She hoped that Honoka would sing a song to her and hoped that song was only meant for her. She hoped that it was for her ears only. Kotori didn't realize that Honoka was standing in front of her because she was thinking about Honoka's singing to her.

"Kotori! Earth to Kotori!" Honoka said

"Huh?" Kotori said

"You were spacing out when I was trying to talk to you, or you were just ignoring me" Honoka said

"No! I wasn't ignoring you! I was in deep thought" Kotori said

"What were you thinking about?" Honoka asked

Kotori didn't want Honoka to learn that she was thinking about her only singing to her. So she only told her half of the truth.

"I was thinking about your singing" Kotori said

"You were? What did you think of my singing?" Honoka asked

"I thought it was very beautiful" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori" Honoka said

It was getting close to midnight and everyone did the countdown and wished everyone a happy new year. Honoka escorted Kotori back home and then she headed back to her own home. Honoka hoped Kotori had fun at the party. With that thought Honoka fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Valentine's day

It was February 14 which was a very special day for Kotori. Today was Valentine's Day and Kotori had made some special chocolates for Honoka. Kotori was starting to feel nervous because she wondered if Honoka would like the chocolate that she made for her.

"I hope Honoka likes the chocolate I made for her" Kotori said

Kotori made it to school and saw Honoka with Maki and Umi. She noticed that they were giving her some boxes. Kotori frowned because she knew that they were giving her some chocolate. Honoka looked happy to receive the chocolates. Kotori hugged the chocolates to her chest. She was wondering if she was just wasting her time trying to give chocolates to her crush. Kotori started to shake because she was starting to feel discouraged. Kotori shook her head and put on a brave face. She didn't go through all of this trouble of making this chocolate just to not give it to Honoka. She decided to give Honoka her chocolates no matter what. Kotori went up to Honoka and brought out her box of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's day Honoka" Kotori said

Honoka looked at the box and then looked back at Kotori. She smiled and took the chocolates from Kotori.

"Thanks Kotori I'm sure that they'll be delicious" Kotori said

Kotori blushed when Honoka gave her the signature bright smile.

" _She's so cute"_ Kotori thought

Kotori watched as Honoka opened up her box and take out one of the chocolates. Kotori was watching with an intense look on her face. She was praying that Honoka would like it. Honoka put the chocolate in her mouth and started chewing on it. When she swallowed she had a bright smile on her face.

"This is delicious Kotori thank you! I love it!" Honoka said

Kotori let out the sigh that she has been holding in. Kotori was glad that Honoka liked it. Kotori was relieved that Honoka really liked her chocolate. She wondered what Honoka's favorite type of chocolate was so she could make it next year. She spent the entire day looking at Honoka and saw that she was also eating the chocolates that Maki and Umi gave her as well. Kotori clenched her fist near her chest and wondered why she was feeling jealous around Maki and Umi.

"I hate this feeling of jealousy" Kotori said

Around lunch time Kotori asked Honoka what her favorite type of chocolate was.

"Honoka, what's your favorite type of chocolate?" Kotori asked

"I'm not picky about chocolates" Honoka said

"Do you have a favorite type of chocolate?"

"Not really" Honoka said

Kotori was starting to lose hope on getting information on Honoka's favorite type of chocolate but she got another idea and tried asking her if there was anything she wanted to try.

"Is there anything that you've always wanted to try?" Kotori asked

Honoka started to think about what it was that she wanted to try and Kotori was hoping that it was something that she could make. She wondered what it was that Honoka was going to request.

"I guess I always wanted to try chocolate strawberries and chocolate bananas or maybe just chocolate fruits in general" Honoka said

Kotori looked at her for a moment and felt a smile form on her face. She could make chocolate fruit easily.

"I could make those for you if you want" Kotori said

Honoka's eyes went wide when she heard that Kotori could make them for her. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Really?! You can make them?!" Honoka asked

"Yup!" Kotori said

The two girls went to Kotori's house after school to eat some chocolate fruit. Honoka was really happy because of how delicious the treats were. Honoka looked at Kotori with a really bright smile on her face and she let out a giggle which tickled at Kotori's heart.

"These are delicious Kotori thank you" Honoka said

"You're welcome" Kotori said

"To show my thanks I'm gonna sing you a song" Honoka said

Kotori was happy that Honoka was going to personally sing to her.

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na, tenshi no otoshimono_

 _Duffle coat no hood kabutte_

 _Machi wo hashiru, kimi no moto he isoganaku cha_

 _Tenkiyohō wa yuki no mark_

 _Moshi ka shitara, kyō koso mireru ki ga suruyo_

 _Futari deatte kara, hajimete no fuyu ni_

 _Shiroi iki kokoro uki uki_

 _Pokke ni haitta te wo, muri ni hippari dashite_

 _Gyutto nigitte daisuki! tte telepathy_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, kimi to arukitai_

 _Fuyu no uta nante utai nagara_

 _Ame ga yuki ni kawattara_

 _Hatsuyuki kinenbi no, KISS shichaō! nante ne-_

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na, tenshi no otoshimono_

 _Cocoa no kan futatsu katte_

 _Kōen made, narande oshaberi shinagara_

 _Guru guru maki no muffler ga_

 _Kawai toka omocchatta no, naisho da yo_

 _Haru ni deatta boy friend, natsu no hizashi de girl friend_

 _Sukoshizutsu tokubetsu ni natta_

 _Kyonen to wa chigau, zenbu ga ureshikutte_

 _Poka poka shite kuru kimi mo sō desho?_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, zutto arukitai_

 _Fuyu no yotei toka hanashi nagara_

 _Christmas ni valentine_

 _Futari de mukaeru no, mō!, Machi dōshii na_

 _Tsumetai kaze no naka, kimi to arukitai_

 _Fuyu no uta nante utainagara_

 _Ame ga yuki ni kawattara_

 _Hatsuyuki kinenbi no, KISS shichaō! nante ne-_

 _Fuwa fuwa sora kara hane mitai na yasashi shiro_

 _Ichinen ichiban kirei na hi ga futari wo tsutsumu_

When Honoka was done she looked at Kotori saw that she was looking at her with amazement. She started to clap and Honoka gave her a bow to show her thanks.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Honoka said in a joking matter

Kotori was laughing at Honoka's joke voice. She was happy to be having so much fun with her crush and hoped to have more fun with her in the future. She loves the time that she spends with Honoka and hoped that it would never end. She wondered what they were going to next and wondered what their situation would be


	13. Secret exposed

It was time for the vampires to suck some blood. Honoka, Umi, Nico and Nozomi decided to go hunting together. They were all walking downtown and talked on the way over to the forest.

"Let's have a contest" Nozomi said

"A contest?" Honoka asked

"What kind of contest?" Umi asked

"It doesn't matter because I'm gonna win it" Nico said

"Let's see who can suck the blood from the biggest animal that we can find in the forest" Nozomi said

"That sounds like fun" Honoka said

"I have to admit that it does sound interesting" Umi said

"I think we should do it" Nico said

The other vampires decided to have their contest. Kotori was looking at a shop that some clothes in it. She was trying to come up with some ideas for designing her own clothes. Kotori heard some voices nearby and they all sounded familiar. She turned around and saw that it was Honoka, Umi, Nico and Nozomi. She wondered what the four girls were doing out here at this hour. If Kotori hadn't noticed them she would've headed for home but her curiosity got the better of her. She decided to follow them to see where they were going.

Kotori followed them all the way to the forest.

" _What are they gonna do all the way out here?"_ Kotori thought. She saw them enter the forest and she entered the forest with them. Kotori tried to remain hidden so that the four girls wouldn't see her.

"Alright let's see who can take down the biggest animal the forest" Nozomi said

Kotori's eyes went wide when she heard what Nozomi had just said. The four girls were going to hunt animals. Kotori didn't what they were thinking. If they were hunters then why were they hunting with no weapons on them? Kotori saw them moving again. She followed them and saw that the four girls were in front of some big animals. There was a bear, a lynx, a gorilla and a moose. Honoka approached the bear. Kotori was scared because she saw that her crush was recklessly approaching a bear. The bear saw Honoka and roared at her. Honoka wasn't scared at all which made Kotori worried even more. She wondered if Honoka was going to okay.

The bear swiped at Honoka and Honoka wasn't even trying to get out of the way. Kotori was about to rush in and tackle her out of the way but what she saw her do next stopped her dead in her tracks. Honoka brought up her hand and blocked the blow from the bear. Honoka grabbed the bear's paw and lifted him up with ease. She started spinning the bear around until the bear was too dizzy to move. Honoka put the bear back down on the ground. Kotori couldn't believe what she just saw. She saw Honoka take down a bear with little effort. She looked at the other girls and saw that they had no trouble taking down the other animals. Kotori was shocked to see that the girls seemed to possess superhuman strength.

"Looks this is my win" Honoka said

"I can't believe I lost to you" Nico said

"You can't win them all" Nozomi said

"Well, let's hurry up and eat" Umi said

Kotori was about to watch them eat the animals alive but what she saw next left her speechless. She saw the four girls open their mouths and produce large fangs. The four girls sank their teeth into the animals. She heard sucking noises coming from them. Kotori's legs were shaking at this point. She had just discovered that her four friends were vampires. That actually explained why the four of them reacted so negatively to all the garlic that they came across in town the other day. She saw the four vampires separate themselves from the animals.

"That was so good" Honoka said

"Blood is always so refreshing" Nozomi said

"The animal blood always tastes so good" Umi said

"That was a meal that was best suited for someone like me" Nico said

Kotori saw them talking about how good the blood tasted. Kotori decided that she had seem enough and backed away very slowly so that they didn't see her. Unfortunately, Kotori didn't see a stick on the ground the ground that was behind her. Kotori stepped on the stick and it made a snapping noise. Kotori froze and looked down to see that she had stepped on a stick. This sound didn't go by unnoticed by the other girls.

"Did you hear that?" Umi asked

"It sounded like a twig snapping" Honoka said

"Did someone follow us here?" Nico asked

"Let's go find out" Nozomi said

They started to walk in Kotori's direction. Kotori decided that it was time for her to run. Kotori ran and made several noises as she ran. The four vampires were now chasing after the noises she was making. They were now running and Kotori heard that they were getting closer. Kotori knew that she couldn't outrun them but she kept running anyway. Kotori heard something land in front of her. She looked up and saw that it was Honoka who had landed in front of her. Kotori stopped running and stared at Honoka. Honoka was shocked to see that it was Kotori.

"Kotori? What are you doing here?" Honoka asked

Kotori turned around to run in the opposite direction but saw that Umi was blocking her way.

"Why did you follow us here Kotori?" Umi asked

Kotori turned to her right so she could run but saw that Nozomi was there.

"You saw everything, didn't Kotori?" Nozomi asked

Kotori tried to go left and run but saw that Nico was in the way.

"What are doing here?" Nico asked

Kotori was trapped. She had nowhere else to run. She gave up and submitted herself to the vampires. The vampires grabbed her and took her deep into the forest. They stopped and the four of them looked at her and questioned her.

"Kotori, what are you doing here? And you better tell us the truth" Umi said

Kotori was really scared but she answered the questions honestly.

"I saw the four of you walking in town and I was curious to see what you four were doing when it was so late. I was about to go home after going to some clothing stores. I was looking for some ideas to make some designs for some clothes that I wanted to make" Kotori explained

"You're designing clothes? That's so cool!" Honoka said

"Stay focused Honoka" Umi said

"Oh right, sorry" Honoka said

"How do we know that you aren't lying to us?" Nico asked

"It's the truth, I promise" Kotori said

"I'm afraid were going to have to get rid of you Kotori" Nozomi said

Kotori shivered when she heard what Nozomi had just said.

"Get rid of me?" Kotori asked

"No one is supposed to know that we're vampires" Honoka said

"We can't have one person telling everyone that we're vampires" Nico said

"Wait, please! I promise I won't tell anyone" Kotori said

"We can't risk it Kotori, I'm sorry" Umi Nozomi said

The three vampires were about to strike but Honoka stopped them. She stood in front of Kotori with her arms held out as wide as possible.

"What are you doing Honoka? Get out of the way!" Umi said

"We can't just kill her!" Honoka said

"We don't have a choice! She knows our secret!" Umi yelled

"She can keep it a secret!" Honoka yelled

"We can't take that chance Honoka!" Umi yelled

"We can trust her! Please just give her a chance" Honoka said

The other vampires thought about it for a minute. They really didn't want a human to know that they were vampires but Honoka said that she could be trusted. The other three decided to give her a chance.

"Fine, we'll give her a chance, but if tells one person our secret then we have to kill her do you understand?" Umi said

"Yes I understand" Honoka said

Honoka turned towards Kotori and asked her is could keep their secret from everyone.

"Can keep this a secret from everyone Kotori?" Honoka asked

"Yes I can keep it a secret, I won't tell anyone I promise" Kotori said

The three vampires started to head home while Honoka escorted Kotori to her home.

"Hey Kotori" Honoka said

"What is it Honoka?" Kotori asked

"I hope that our friendship doesn't change even though you know that I'm vampire" Honoka said

Kotori was shocked but she still had a huge crush on Honoka so she decided to let things stay the same.

"I'm not gonna treat you any different than I did when I thought you were a human" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori" Honoka said

Honoka went home after she was able to get Kotori back to her home.


	14. Date and sleepover

It's been a couple of days since Kotori discovered that Honoka, Umi, Nico and Nozomi were vampires. She promised them that she wouldn't tell anyone. Kotori kept her word and kept the vampire secret from everyone. She was confronted by Maki and she told her that she better keep her word that she doesn't tell anyone. She told her that if she told anyone the secret than she'll never forgive them. Their families already knew about her and agreed to let her live. Kotori even kept it a secret from her own mother. It pained her to do that but she promised that she wouldn't tell and Kotori always keeps her promises. Everything was still the same as before and Kotori's crush on Honoka didn't change either.

" _I've decided that it's time for me to step up my game! I'm gonna ask Honoka out on a date!"_ Kotori thought.

Kotori needed to figure out how to bring up the topic of her and Honoka going out. She also needed to figure out where they should go one their date. Kotori had to think long and hard about what she was going to tell Honoka. She had a lot to think about. Kotori also thought that she should ask Honoka if they could have a sleepover. Kotori was prepared to ask her all of this tomorrow at school. The next day at school Kotori arrived at school and looked around to see if she could spot Honoka anywhere. She was able to spot her near the lockers. She ran over to Honoka and stopped in front of her. Honoka saw that Kotori was in front of her. She smiled and said good morning to her. Kotori smiled back and said good morning back.

Kotori decided that it was time to ask Honoka out. Kotori was nervous because she was afraid of being rejected but she decided to ask her anyway.

"Honoka" Kotori said

"What is it Kotori?" Honoka asked

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Kotori asked

"A date?" Honoka asked

"Yes, would you like to go somewhere with me? Like an amusement park or a movie?" Kotori asked

"I wouldn't mind going on a date with you" Honoka said

"Really?" Kotori asked

"Sure, when do you want to go on this date?" Honoka asked

"How about seven?" Kotori asked

"Sure! That sounds good to me" Honoka said

When Honoka was out of her sight Kotori was screaming inside her head.

" _She said yes! She said yes! I can't believe it!"_ Kotori thought

Kotori went home and changed into her casual attire. She waited for Honoka to come. She heard the doorbell ring and went down to answer the door. She saw that Honoka was there in her casual attire as well. They headed off somewhere to have their date. Honoka suggested that they could go to an arcade for their date. Kotori didn't really care where they went as long as she was with Honoka. They played some of the arcade games. The first game that Honoka wanted to play was a dancing game. Honoka's score was higher than Kotori's. Kotori was frustrated that she lost but she had fun and that's all that mattered to her.

"How are you liking it so far Kotori?" Honoka asked

"I'm really enjoying the time that we're spending here. I'm glad that you chose the arcade, I've never had this much fun playing games before" Kotori said

"I'm happy that you're having fun" Honoka said

They decided to take a break from games and get something to eat. They ordered some pizza and started to eat the pizza. After the pizza they ordered some ice cream. Kotori knew that Honoka would order some strawberry ice cream. It wasn't ordinary ice cream though, they decided to order milkshakes. It was time to go home and they were sad that the date was over because they didn't want it to end. When they were in front of Kotori's house, Honoka was about to leave but Kotori stopped her.

"Wait Honoka!" Kotori said

"What's wrong Kotori?" Honoka asked

"Would you mind having a sleepover with me please?" Kotori asked

"A sleepover? Right now?" Honoka asked

"Yes! If you can't do it right now I understand, but I want to have a sleepover with you sometime" Kotori said

"How could I possibly turn down a request like that? I'll be happy to have a sleepover with you" Honoka said

"Really? You'll have a sleepover with me?" Kotori asked

"Of course I will. Just let me rush back to my house and get some of my stuff and I'll come back here" Honoka said

"Okay" Kotori said

Honoka ran down the street using her super speed. Kotori was amazed at Honoka's speed. Kotori remembered that Honoka was a vampire. Kotori thought back to the time when she discovered that her crush was a vampire. She heard that there used to be vampires a long time ago but she thought that it was only an urban legend or a rumor that some people started. Honoka came back with a bag full of her stuff. Honoka told Kotori that she asked her parents and they told her that she could have a sleepover with her friend. Both girls were upstairs in Kotori's room and they were already in their pajamas. Kotori really wanted to know more about vampires so she took a gamble and asked Honoka about vampires.

"Honoka, can I ask about vampires?" Kotori asked

Honoka thought for a minute and Kotori saw that Honoka was thinking about what her response should be. Kotori also remembered that vampires must not be discovered no matter what.

"If you don't want to talk about it then I understand" Kotori added

"It's not that I don't want to talk about, I'm wondering if it's okay for me to talk about it with you since you're a human" Honoka said

"Does everyone's families know about me knowing that I know that you're vampires?" Kotori asked

"Yes, they do and we managed to convince them to let you know about our secret as long as you don't tell anyone else our secret" Honoka said

"That's good to hear" Kotori said

"But I'm still wondering if it's okay for me to tell you about us" Honoka said

"I think its okay to tell me since I already know your secret, it shouldn't do any harm" Kotori said

"You have a point. If there's anything you want to know about vampires then I can answer them" Honoka said

"Well the first thing I want to know is that there was a legend that vampires are weak to sunlight but you're able to walk around in the sunlight with no discomfort at all. Why is that?" Kotori asked

"Well, we have a special sunscreen that allows us to in the sun" Honoka said

"Sunscreen?" Kotori asked

"Yup, you already know about Maki right?" Honoka asked

Kotori nodded at Honoka's question.

"Believe it or not there are some people who are allowed to know about our existence" Honoka said

"Really? Why is that?" Kotori asked

"Because some of the humans are the descendants of the humans who helped save the vampire race a long time ago" Honoka said

Kotori was speechless to hear that the urban legend about vampires living with humans was true.

"Maki is a descendant from one of the humans who saved the vampires" Honoka said

"Really? Maki's a direct descendant? I had no idea" Kotori said

"Well, the humans who help vampires to this day can't allow anyone else to know that they help vampires" Honoka said

Kotori was speechless at this point. She had no idea that this secret was such a big deal to them.

"The humans back then invented a type of sunscreen that allowed them to walk around in the sunlight" Honoka said

"That's amazing" Kotori said

"I know it is. Too bad I got burned that one time" Honoka said

Kotori was shocked to hear that Honoka got burned from the sun one time.

"When did that happen?" Kotori said

"It was back when you still didn't know that I was a vampire. I told you that I burned myself while I was cooking. The truth is that I lied about that. What really happened was that I wanted to take a look at the city at night so I snuck out and went downtown to have a look. Since vampires have the ability to fly I was able to see the city from a very high altitude. But a storm came out of nowhere and the wind was so strong that it blew me off course and I ended crashing. I was okay but I knew that there was no way I could fly on such a windy weather. So I decided to wait it out. Unfortunately, as soon as the storm was over the sun was coming up. That sunscreen can withstand anything, it can't even be washed off by water. But it only lasts for 24 hours. The sunscreen on me wore off and I was trying to get away from the light. I sat down but my hand went into the sun and got burned. Luckily Umi came in and saved me" Honoka explained

Kotori remained silent and took in all the information. Kotori needed to know why it was important to keep it a secret.

"Why did you keep it from me?" Kotori asked

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you but I couldn't tell you" Honoka said

"Why do you need to keep it a secret?" Kotori asked

"Because we don't want to hunted" Honoka said

"Hunted?" Kotori asked

"To explain this to you I'm gonna have to tell you our entire history. I'm gonna give you the short version so you fall asleep from boredom" Honoka said

Kotori nodded and waited for Honoka to tell her the story.

"Basically, one vampire decided to suck a human's blood without permission. The humans back then would offer their blood to us voluntarily. But one vampire sucked a human's blood without permission. One human saw what happened and killed the vampire that attacked the human. The trust between us was broken and some humans trained themselves to be vampire hunters. They were able to kill a lot of us and the vampires realized that vampire hunters were a danger to our entire race. So they fled into the night and disappeared along with the humans that were still loyal to them. It was decided that in the new generation that vampires should hide themselves from humans except for the human descendants that helped them. The reason we want it to remain a secret is because we don't want some vampire hunters to come after us again" Honoka explained

Kotori understood why it was important them to stay in hiding. They were afraid of being killed off by vampire hunters.

"I understand now" Kotori said

"I'm really sorry about keeping this a secret from you Kotori" Honoka said

"Its fine, you were doing because you didn't want history to repeat itself. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I'm actually more determined to keep your secret hidden than before" Kotori said

"Thanks Kotori, I'm sure you'll be accepted by the vampire race by doing this for us" Honoka said

"I hope so" Kotori said

"I have to apologize for what I did during thanksgiving. When I leaned in close to you I almost bit you because it was time for me to suck some blood" Honoka said

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Kotori said

Kotori decided to ask something else.

"You said you used to suck human blood but why did you switch to sucking animal blood?" Kotori asked

"Well, after the vampires fled with some of the humans, it was decided that the vampires didn't want to suck human blood anymore. They came up with the idea of sucking animal blood. They sent out one vampire to see if animal blood was just as good as human blood. It turned out that animal blood was just as good as human blood so we switched over to animal blood so we didn't have to suck out human blood anymore" Honoka said

For the rest of the night they talked and had fun with each other. They even had a pillow fight and asked if there was any one that they liked. They eventually went to sleep.


	15. Saving Honoka

It was the middle of the night and Honoka woke up and decided to look at the moon. She loved to look at the moon because it was so pretty, especially when it was a full moon and there was a full moon tonight. Honoka went out on her balcony to look at the moon.

"The full moon is always so pretty to look at" Honoka said

While Honoka was enjoying the sight of the moon there was a woman on a roof that was near Honoka's house and she had a rifle in her hands. She was aiming at Honoka. She fired a shot at her and waited for the bullet to hit its target. Honoka sensed something and looked over in the direction and was able to see a bullet coming towards her with her vampire vision. Honoka jumped off her balcony and landed on her lawn to avoid the shot. She looked around to see if she could see the person who had tried to kill her. She spotted a person on a lone roof near her house. She saw that the figure had a rifle in her hand. Honoka was able to catch a glimpse of the woman's hair color.

Honoka saw that the woman had ash-grey hair. Honoka was taken back by the hair color because the only person she knew that had that kind of hair color was Kotori but Honoka didn't want to believe that Kotori wanted to kill her. The woman kept firing at her but Honoka kept dodging each shot. Honoka was able to get closer and managed to get a good look at the woman and saw that it wasn't Kotori, which made her sigh with relief. But she noticed that the woman was a grown up version of Kotori. Honoka realized that this woman was Kotori's mother.

" _Why is Kotori's mother trying to kill me? Is she a vampire hunter?"_ Honoka thought

Honoka decided that the only way that she would get answers is if she defeated her. She didn't want to hurt her but she had no choice since she was the one who was trying to kill her. Honoka avoided another gunshot and used her speed to get close to her before she had the chance to fire another round. She kicked the gun out her hands and kicked her in the stomach. Honoka held back since she didn't want to hurt her too much. The woman fell down and Honoka was standing in front of her, looking down at her.

"You're Kotori's mom aren't you?" Honoka asked

The hunter remained silent and refused to answer any questions that Honoka would ask her.

"Are you a vampire hunter?" Honoka asked

The woman looked at her with a cold stare and nodded.

"Then you already know that I'm a vampire and you're trying to kill me because I'm not supposed to exist" Honoka said

The woman took out grenade but Honoka saw the weapon and jumped out of the way before she detonated it. However instead of an explosion there was a cloud of mist that surrounded the area. Honoka started to feel weak because of what was in the mist.

"Garlic mist? She's well prepared" Honoka said

Honoka remembered that her balcony door was still open. She was able to see through the mist and saw her balcony and jumped at it immediately. She was able to close it before the mist could get inside the house. Honoka grew her wings and tried to fly out of the garlic mist. When she did get out of the garlic mist she flapped her wings to blow the mist away. When the mist was gone Honoka saw that the hunter was nowhere in sight. Honoka landed on the ground and tried to come up with an answer on how Kotori's mother was able to identify her as a vampire. The only way she could find out was if Kotori told her but she didn't want to believe that Kotori would go back on the promise that she made with her and the others.

"How could she have possibly figured out that I was a vampire? I want to tell the others but if I tell them that it was Kotori's mom then they're gonna suspect that Kotori was the one who told her and I doubt Kotori's going to believe me when I tell her that her mother is a vampire hunter. What am I gonna do?" Honoka said

"You can disappear" A voice answered

Honoka turned around and saw the woman was a few feet away from her. She had another rifle in her hands.

"You need to stop this!" Honoka said

"I won't stop until all you vampires are gone" Kotori's mom said

Honoka noticed that the sun was coming up and realized that if she stayed out here any longer then she would be in trouble. She decided that it was time for her to escape back into her house. But as soon as Honoka tried to go back to her house she was confronted by the vampire hunter once again. Honoka knew what the hunter was trying do. She was trying to stall time until the sun would come up and kill her. Honoka couldn't let that happen so she tried to go back into her house several times but she was forced to evade incoming gunshots coming from the hunter's rifle. Honoka was scared that she was going to die.

"Please listen to me! Not all vampires are bad! Some of us are good!" Honoka yelled

The hunter was not listening to her at all and continued to fire rounds at her, which Honoka was forced evade. The sun was now out and Honoka was starting to burn under the intense light. She was screaming in pain because of the intense pain that the sun was giving her. The hunter stopped shooting at her and just waited for the sun to do the rest. Honoka was in so much pain and she was about to turn to ashes by the sun. Just when it seemed hopeless someone came to her rescue. It was her little sister Yukiho. She had an umbrella so the sun wouldn't hurt her. Yukiho came outside to see what was going on and was shocked to see that her older sister was in the sun. She was about to get her but saw that there was a woman there. She recognized that the woman was Kotori's mom. She was shocked to see that Kotori's mother was a vampire hunter.

Yukiho wanted to get to her sister to rescue her as quickly as possible but Kotori's mom had her rifle pointed at her which told her that if she tried to rescue Honoka then she would get shot at. Yukiho wasn't sure if she could use her vampire speed while holding an umbrella but she had to try. She couldn't just stand there and watch her older sister burn to death. Yukiho heard the hunter say something to her.

"As soon as she dealt with, you'll be next" The hunter said

Yukiho heard the pain filled screams that her older sister was making and decided to risk her life for her sister. Yukiho used her vampire speed and dashed towards sister. The hunter noticed this and tried to stop her from getting any closer. Yukiho avoided all the gunshots that were coming her way. Yukiho couldn't get close to Honoka when the hunter was constantly shooting at her. Yukiho decided to make a risky move and dashed towards her sister once more. The hunter was shooting at her again. Yukiho decided to take the hits and kept moving forwards. The hunter took out a garlic grenade that she used against Honoka earlier. She made a made a fog of garlic to stop Yukiho from getting any closer but Yukiho charged head first into the mist and managed to grab her sister. She ran back the house but her umbrella was knocked out of her hand by a gunshot from the hunter.

Yukiho started to burn up as well but she was near the front door of the house and managed to get inside with Honoka. She closed the door so the hunter wouldn't break in and attempt to kill her and her family. Yukiho was pretty bad shape herself but her sister was more danger than she was. Honoka and Yukiho's parents came down and were horrified to see the condition that their children were in. They took the both of them to the hospital that specializes in vampire treatment. Both girls were admitted and examined by the medical team. Yukiho was in bad shape but her life wasn't in any danger but the same couldn't be said for Honoka. Honoka was already badly burned from the sun and it was possible that she could die from these injuries.

It's been a week and Yukiho was released but Honoka was not well enough to leave the hospital. The parents asked her what happened to them and Yukiho explained that there was a vampire hunter that had tried to kill Honoka. They were shocked because vampire hunters aren't supposed to know about them. Yukiho also told them that the vampire hunter was Kotori's mom which gave them another shock. The parents decided that the shop will be closed for the day and try to figure out what they should do now that a vampire hunter knew about their existence. Yukiho had to take a couple of days off from school so she could recover from her injuries.

Kotori was walking to school and was hoping to run into Honoka on the way there but if she didn't then she would just see her at school. Kotori in the classroom and glanced around to see if Honoka was anywhere but to her dismay she wasn't there.

"I wonder where Honoka is, she's usually here at the last minute" Kotori said

Kotori was having lunch in the courtyard by herself. She started to feel very lonely because it felt very weird to be by herself. Honoka would usually have lunch with her. Kotori finished her lunch and saw that lunch period wouldn't be over for a while so she decided to take a walk around the school and think about Honoka.

"Maybe she's sick and couldn't come to school today" Kotori guessed

Kotori was now on the roof and saw Maki and Umi talking to each other. She also noticed that the two of them looked very depressed and even had tears in their eyes. Kotori decided to go over to them and ask them what was wrong.

"Maki, Umi, are you okay?" Kotori asked

The two girls looked and saw Kotori. They gave her a death glare. Kotori felt a shiver go down her spine when her two friends glared at her.

"What's wrong? Are the two of you in a bad mood?" Kotori asked

"Don't talk to us you traitor!" Umi yelled

Kotori was taken aback by the Umi's loud voice. Kotori didn't know what was going on but she had a feeling that she was about to find out.

"Traitor? I don't understand" Kotori said

"Don't play dumb! You told your mother our secret!" Maki yelled

"What?! No I didn't! I promised to keep your secret safe and I haven't told anyone ever since that day" Kotori said

"Don't you dare lie to us! It's your fault that Honoka isn't here today!" Maki yelled

Kotori froze when she heard Maki tell her that Honoka wasn't here because of her. Kotori doesn't remember doing anything bad to Honoka.

"What do you mean by that?" Kotori asked

"Your mother is a vampire hunter and she tried to kill Honoka last night!" Umi shouted

Kotori was shocked at the news that was given to her. Kotori had no idea that her mother was a vampire hunter. Kotori was wondering if Honoka was okay.

"Is Honoka okay?" Kotori asked

"Of course she's not okay! She's in the hospital with life threatening burns from the sun!" Umi yelled

Kotori was horrified to hear that her crush was in the hospital and was even more horrified to hear that her life was in danger. Kotori decided that she needed go to her mother right away and talk to her. Kotori dashed off and started to head to her mom's office. She barged in the room without knocking on the door. Her mother was there and looked surprised to see her daughter enter the room in such barbaric way. Kotori was breathing heavily because of all the running that she did. She even had tears in her eyes because the thought of her life without Honoka felt meaningless. She was also crying because her own mother hurt someone important to her.

"What's wrong Kotori?" Mom asked

"Why did you do it?!" Kotori asked

Kotori's mother just looked at her with a confused look. She had no idea what her daughter was talking about.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mom asked

"You tried to kill Honoka last night because she was vampire, not only that but why didn't you tell me that were a vampire hunter?" Kotori cried

Kotori's mom was speechless to hear that daughter knew what she had done last night. She was curious on how Kotori was able to get this kind of information.

"How do you know about this?" Mom asked

"I knew that Honoka was a vampire for a while now" Kotori said

Kotori's mom was silent. She was honestly shocked to hear that her daughter knew that Honoka was a vampire and was still her friend.

"Vampires aren't supposed to co-exist with humans, so I became a vampire hunter to get rid of the vampires that inhabit our world. I didn't think that you would believe me if I told you I was a vampire hunter so I kept that a secret from you" Mom said

"Mom! Please don't hurt anymore vampires" Kotori begged

"I can't do that Kotori, as long as there are vampires then no one is safe from them" Mom said

"Not all vampires are bad, I'm sure that most of the vampires in our world are good" Kotori said

"Honoka said the same thing to me last night but I refused to believe her and I refuse to believe you. Honoka was almost gone but her younger sister, Yukiho, intervened. I was able to injure but I wasn't able to kill her. I was able to find out because we started to take blood samples from students for health purposes. I looked at them and noticed that some of the blood was different. It wasn't human blood and I soon figured out that it was vampire blood" Mom said

Kotori couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mom injured no only Honoka but her little sister as well. Kotori gave up on trying to convince her that not all vampires were bad and dashed out of the office. As soon as school was over Kotori made a mad dash to the hospital to visit Honoka. The nurse at the reception desk told her that Honoka's room number was 365. Kotori went to the room that Honoka was in. When she entered the room she saw Honoka but instead of being happy to see her she was speechless because Honoka was lying in the bed with her whole body covered in bandages. Kotori felt herself tear up again because she didn't want to see Honoka in this state.

Kotori went over to Honoka and sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. Kotori started to think back on all the memories that she had with Honoka. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's Eve. She was even hoping to spend time with her on Easter. Kotori's favorite memory was when she and Honoka first met. Honoka saved her from some gangsters and left a really big impression on her. Kotori didn't want to think of the possibility of losing her best friend.

"This is what happens when you tell them our secret" A voice said

Kotori turned around and saw Maki and Umi standing at the entrance to Honoka's room.

"I swear I didn't tell anyone I promise you" Kotori said

Kotori explained to them how her mom was able to find out that they were vampires. After the explanation the two girls seemed to be having trouble believing her but they eventually decided to believe her since they couldn't really see her as the lying type.

"I'm so glad that everything turned okay" A weak voice said

The girls turned and saw that Honoka was awake. Kotori wanted to hug her right away but restrained herself since Honoka was in so much pain right now.

"How are you feeling Honoka?" Kotori asked

"It hurts a lot but I think I'll be fine" Honoka said

"You know you aren't okay Honoka, your burns are life threatening right now. Doctors don't think you'll make it" Maki said

"That's a bummer" Honoka said

"How can you be so calm about this?" Umi asked

"I don't know maybe I'm relieved that Kotori wasn't blamed for my injuries" Honoka said

Kotori didn't want to lose Honoka, she wanted her in her life no matter what. She didn't care if Honoka was a vampire or a human. She loved her with all of her heart. Kotori wanted to know if there was a way to save her.

"Is there way to save her? Please tell me you know of a way to save her! I don't care what it is! I'll do anything to save her!" Kotori cried

The two girls looked into her eyes and saw that she really loved Honoka with all of her heart.

"There might be one way" Maki said

"Really?" Kotori asked

"Yes, if Honoka sucks up enough blood then her healing would accelerate. But we're gonna need a lot of blood for this and we don't know where we can get that much blood in such a short amount of time" Umi said

"You don't have to go through with this you guys" Honoka said

"We're not gonna let you die! If we have the power to save you then we need to use it!" Kotori said

"She's right, our job is to make sure that all of our patients survive and you're no different" Maki said

"We'll find a way! Trust us Honoka" Umi said

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me" Honoka said

"You would do the same for us" Kotori said

The girls put their heads together and tried to think of a way to get blood to drink. Kotori decided to do something reckless to save Honoka. Kotori was going to offer Honoka her own blood so she'll survive.

"Honoka,if you really need blood to speed up your healing then I'll give you mine" Kotori said

"Are you out of your mind?! If you let her drink your blood then there's a possibility that you'll die from blood loss" Maki said

"I don't care! Honoka saved me and now it's my turn to save her" Kotori said

"Kotori, I'm sure if I can suck your blood, I don't want you to die because of me" Honoka said

"I'm doing this because I want to not because I have to. Please Honoka, take my blood. I'll give you as much as you need" Kotori said

Honoka was speechless. Kotori was willing to put herself in danger just to save her. Honoka couldn't turn down Kotori's offer after hearing what she said.

"Thank you Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori took off her blazer so her neck will be easier for her to get to. Kotori climbed on the bed helped Honoka sit up. Kotori put Honoka right in front of her into a sitting position. Kotori leaned her head on Honoka's shoulder so Honoka could get to her neck without much difficulty.

"Drink up Honoka" Kotori said

"Ok" Honoka said

Honoka grew her fangs and leaned in towards Kotori's neck. She sank her teeth into her neck. Kotori let out gasp of pain but she stayed in the same position and let Honoka have all the blood that she needed. Honoka kept suck the blood from Kotori's body and Kotori was starting to feel weak but she didn't care. She was doing this for Honoka. She would endure this so Honoka would be back to her cheerful self. Honoka's wounds were starting to heal at a fast pace. The blood that Honoka was sucking was doing its job. Honoka let go of Kotori and felt a lot better than she did before. Kotori looked at Honoka and saw that she was a lot better. Kotori was so relieved to see that Honoka was better and that her chances of survival have dramatically increased. Honoka was able to off the bed and walk around.

"Thank you Kotori, I'll never forget this" Honoka said with a bright smile on her face

"I was happy that I could help" Kotori said

Maki and Umi were glad that Honoka was going to be okay. Maki, Umi, Kotori and Honoka were crying tears of joy because of the results from the blood sucking and hoped something like this doesn't happen again. They knew that they had to watch out for Kotori's mom from now on.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm afraid I won't be able to post new chapters for a while because my computer has been acting up. So sorry


	16. Confession

Kotori wanted to confess her love to Honoka but the problem was that she didn't know how she was supposed to confess. She needed to find the perfect time to let Honoka know how she felt. Kotori was also Honoka's bodyguard since she found out that her mother was a vampire hunter. Kotori knew that her mom would never hurt her so she took advantage of mother's kindness towards her. Kotori tried to be with Honoka as much as possible so her mother wouldn't come and attack her again like she did before. Kotori tried to think of a way to confess her feelings but she didn't know how to bring it up.

"How am I supposed to confess when I can't even think of a plan on how to bring up my feelings?" Kotori asked

Kotori decided that she'll have the answer when the time is right. She knew that was always a cliché answer but there was nothing else that she could think of. She wished she would know when the time was right but she just decided to wing it and go with the flow. If she does this then she'll know when the time is right to tell Honoka her feelings. She made it to school and didn't see Honoka anywhere, much to her disappointment. Before she knew it everything went completely black. Kotori felt a pair of hands covering her eyes and heard the voice of the one person who she was looking for.

"Guess who" The voice said

Kotori giggled and played along.

"Jeez, I don't know but if I were to take a guess then I would have to say that it's Honoka" Kotori said

The hands that were covering her eyes removed themselves. When Kotori could see again she turned around she saw that no one was there. Kotori then felt a tap on her right shoulder. When she turned to her right no one was there. She immediately looked to her left and saw that Honoka was there.

"Good morning Kotori" Honoka said with a bright smile

"Good morning Honoka. Was that you doing all that to me?" Kotori asked

"Yup! You were so distracted that I couldn't resist the urge to play a little prank on you" Honoka said

Kotori pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

"That was mean" Kotori said

"I'm sorry Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori giggled and Honoka realized that Kotori pranked her back.

"Hey! You were just pretending! No fair!" Honoka said

"That's payback for earlier" Kotori said

This time it was Honoka who was pouting and puffing out her cheeks. Kotori found this act adorable.

" _Don't make such an adorable face Honoka! If you make that face it just makes me want to hug you!"_ Kotori thought

It was time for everyone to go to class. After school was out Kotori made a small request to Honoka.

"Hey Honoka" Kotori said

"What is it Kotori?" Honoka asked

"Could you follow me to the roof? There's something that I want to tell you" Kotori said

"Why can't you just tell me right here?" Honoka asked

"This something that I only want you to hear" Kotori answered

"Okay, let's go" Honoka said

Kotori led Honoka to the roof and as soon as they were there Kotori started to feel nervous because she was about to confess her feelings for Honoka.

"Honoka" Kotori said

"Yes Kotori?" Honoka asked

"I love you" Kotori said

Kotori was about to pass out from embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was able to finally confess her feelings to Honoka.

"I love you too Kotori" Honoka said

Kotori would've jumped for joy if Honoka didn't complete her sentence.

"I love all of my friends" Honoka said

Kotori almost fell over when she heard what Honoka just said. Honoka didn't know that Kotori wanted to get involved with her in a romantic way.

"It's not that kind of love Honoka" Kotori said

"It's not?" Honoka asked

"No it's a different kind of love" Kotori said

"What kind of love are you talking about?" Honoka asked

"From the day I've met you I've had a crush on you and I fell in love with you more and more. I love you in the romantic kind of way and I want to be your girlfriend" Kotori said

"But all the girls that I've met are my girlfriends. They're my friends and they're also girls so that means they're my girlfriends" Honoka said

"No I want to be your girlfriend that gets involved with you in a romantic way. Like how you see two couples kissing each other on the lips kind of way" Kotori said

It took Honoka a minute to register the information and after a while she finally understood what Kotori meant.

"Oh, that kind of love. Now I get it" Honoka said

Kotori knew that Honoka could be a little dense but this was ridiculous. But as long as she understood now then she could finally get an answer.

"I'm sorry Kotori but I'm afraid I can't accept your feelings" Honoka said

Kotori felt her heart shatter. But she decided to let Honoka finish her explanation on why she was rejecting her.

"Don't take this the wrong way I would love to accept your feelings but the only problem is that you're a human and I'm a vampire" Honoka said

"What's that got to do with my confession?" Kotori asked

"You see vampires have longer lifespan than humans do. We can live up to a thousand years maybe even longer than that. But humans can live up to 80 or 90 years. Sometimes they can live for at least a hundred years but that's about it. I don't want to be with someone who's going to die at the age 90 while I live on. That would be too sad. Now if you had immortality like us than my answer would've been different" Honoka explained

"Oh, I see. That's too bad" Kotori said

"I'm sorry Kotori, I really am" Honoka said

Kotori was about to give up when she thought of something that could turn this around.

"Wait Honoka" Kotori said

"What is it?" Honoka asked

"Is there a way for a human to become a vampire?" Kotori asked

Honoka was shocked to hear what her friend had just asked her but she decided to answer her question.

"There is a way. There's a ritual that can transform humans into vampires" Honoka said

"Can I please become a vampire?" Kotori asked

Honoka was shocked again to hear that Kotori was willing to give up her humanity to become one them.

"Kotori, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Honoka said

"Yes I am" Kotori said

"I need you to think about this Kotori. Because once you become a vampire there's no way for you to become a human again. The transformation will be permanent. You'll have the same weaknesses as us. You'll need to suck blood like the rest of us. Knowing all of this are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Honoka asked

Kotori thought about it for a moment and made her final decision.

"I want to become a vampire because I want to be with you Honoka" Kotori said

"Okay, I'll talk to the others and have them arrange the ritual for the transformation" Honoka said

"Thanks Honoka" Kotori said

"You're welcome" Honoka said

Honoka was about to leave but then she remembered another important thing.

"Oh by the way the ritual will be this weekend and you're not gonna be the only human who's gonna transform into a vampire" Honoka said

Honoka left and Kotori was shocked to hear that there'll be other humans like her who want to be transformed into vampires. Kotori couldn't wait for the weekend. But she had to make sure that her mom didn't find out or things could get really bad.


	17. The ritual

It was Saturday and Kotori was waiting at the forest entrance waiting for Honoka and the others to show up. She was nervous because Honoka told her about the ritual. The ritual was going to change her into a vampire. Once she changes into a vampire there's no way for her to change back into a human. She was also nervous because she was going behind her mother's back to become the very thing that she hunted. Kotori didn't know how her mother was going to react when she finds out that her own daughter became a vampire of her own free will.

Kotori's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps nearby. She looked in the direction and saw several figures approaching her. She was shocked to see some familiar faces and some not so familiar faces.

The first girl she saw was a tall girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail. She recognized her as Eli Ayase. She was the school council president. Kotori didn't know why the student council president was here. Was she here to become a vampire? Kotori was surprised that someone like her was interested in becoming a vampire.

Next to Eli was a small girl that kind of looked like a mini version of Eli. Kotori guessed that she was Eli's little sister. The next girl was someone she recognized because she spent the holidays with her and Honoka. It was Yukiho, Honoka's little sister.

The next girl she saw had short orange hair and yellow eyes. The girl next to her had short brown hair. She recognized the rest of the girls that showed up. She saw Honoka, Umi, Nozomi, Nico and Maki. Kotori was surprised to see that Maki was here. Was she here to make sure that no one would get hurt during the ritual or was she here to become a vampire?

As soon as all of them made it to her the girls that she didn't know introduced themselves. The girl that looked like Eli introduced herself as Alisa Ayase and she was Eli's little sister. The girl with short orange hair was Rin Hoshizora. The girl with short brown hair was Hanayo Koizumi. As soon as she was familiar with everyone they started to walk into the forest and as soon as they entered the forest a thick fog appeared out of nowhere.

"What with this fog?" Hanayo asked

"This is to prevent anyone from seeing and following us" Umi said

Kotori turned over to Maki and asked her what she was doing here.

"Maki why are you here?" Kotori asked

"What do you mean?" Maki asked

"I mean are you here to make sure that nothing goes wrong with the ritual or are you here to heal any injuries that may occur if something goes wrong?" Kotori asked

"I'm here to become a vampire" Maki said

"Really? Why?" Kotori asked

"I've been with Honoka and Umi since we were children and I want to stay with them to the very end" Maki said

Kotori was impressed with Maki's dedication to her friends. She felt pathetic compared to Maki. Kotori turned to the other girls that she just met and asked them how they discovered the existence of vampire.

Rin discovered their existence the same way that she did. She discover them sucking blood one night and she thought that it was so cool. She wanted to become a vampire herself and she ended up telling her best friend Hanayo. Rin even managed to convince Honoka to show her that vampires really exist. Eli discovered vampires because of Nozomi. Apparently there was a medical check-up at school and Eli discovered that Nozomi had strange reaction to the blood that was in the room. She also saw Nozomi's fangs grow and Nozomi knew she couldn't talk her way out of this so she told Eli her secret. Eli also told her younger sister. They all decided to become vampires because they wanted to live a long life.

Kotori was confused because Umi told her that vampires had the ability to erase the memories of anyone who discovered them. She was then told that they can erase memories but only works on people that they don't share close bond with. Anyone who already has a close bond with the vampire will be immune to the memory erasing power that vampires possess. They were at the center of the forest and all the vampires stepped forward stretched out their hands and as soon as they did a dark portal appeared out of thin air. Everyone was caught off guard by the portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"What's that?" Eli said

"This is a portal to the world where all the vampires are living" Nozomi said

Maki already knew about this but she was unaware that the vampires created an alternate world where they could live in peace. Some of the vampires wanted to live in the human world so after an important discussion the vampire council were able to create a portal to a different world and the only ones who could open the portal were vampires.

"Alright everyone follow us" Honoka said

"Will it be ok for if the vampires discover that they have humans in their village?" Rin asked

"Don't worry, we already told them everything and they agreed to let you through since you the first humans in a long time to become vampires" Nico said

"Let's hurry up" Yukiho said

"Alright, I'm ready" Alisa said

Everyone entered the portal and everyone saw the world on the other side of the portal. They were flabbergasted at the world that they were in now. What really threw them off was the color of the sky. The sky was purple. There was also a sun here.

"You have a sun?" Hanayo asked

"Of course but unlike the normal sun this one doesn't hurt us" Umi said

They humans followed the vampires and they led them to another forest and they entered the forest. They followed them to the center of the forest and they were told to wait until they could setup the ritual. The vampires drew a diagram on the ground. The others were just watching as they prepared the ritual. Umi bit her thumb hard enough that it started to bleed. She held her thumb over the diagram and let a small drop of blood hit it. As soon the blood hit the diagram it changed color. It was black before the blood hit but after the blood hit it turned crimson red. It was blood red and the vampires were now ready for the ritual to begin.

"Alright everyone we need to take off all of our clothes" Nozomi said

Everyone went silent when they heard what Nozomi just said

"You're kidding right?" Hanayo asked

"I'm afraid not. You're entire body needs to be bare. That also includes your undergarments as well. The ritual will fail if you have clothes on because you won't have the skin of a vampire if your cover up" Nozomi said

The human girls blushed and they started to take off their clothes. As soon as everyone was naked they were told to step into the diagram and sit down on the ground. They sat down and waited for the next step.

"Alright my fellow vampires, now it's our turn to remove our clothes" Nozomi said

They all looked at each other and started to remove their clothes as well. Kotori was blushing so much that her face look like a tomato. Being naked was embarrassing enough but when she heard that the vampires had to strip as well that's when she thought about Honoka with no clothes on.

The vampires positioned themselves behind the humans Yukiho was behind Alisa, Nozomi was behind Eli, Nico behind Maki, Honoka was behind Kotori and Umi was behind both Rin and Hanayo.

"Alright everyone the next part is going to hurt" Yukiho said

Everyone gulped from the nervousness that they were feeling. All of them bit down on the girls that they were behind. Umi decided to bite Rin first and then she would bite down on Hanayo as soon as she was done Rin. Kotori thought that her blood was going to be sucked but she thought wrong because she felt some liquid entering her body. That's when she was able to figure out what was going on.

" _Honoka is putting her own blood inside me"_ Kotori thought

Kotori then saw that there was some markings appearing on her entire body. It looked like the same pattern as the diagram that the vampires drew earlier.

" _These markings, is this why we had to naked? So the markings could appear over every inch of our bodies?"_ Kotori thought

Umi then bit Hanayo and did the same thing to her. She started to insert her own vampire blood into Hanayo like she did with Rin. All the humans now had the markings on their bodies. They were able to see the hands of the vampires but they saw that they also had the same marking on their skin as well.

" _Does the markings appears on the vampires first and then they transfer it over to us?"_ Kotori thought

That's when Kotori started to feel a burning pain all over her body. It felt like her entire body was on fire. She tried her best to hold in a scream. She was able to hold in her desire to scream but she couldn't hold back her grunting. She heard the other humans grunting as well. Kotori felt the pain intense. It started at her legs and the pain climbed all the way to her head. This time she couldn't hold back her scream. She heard the other girls scream too.

Kotori felt something growing out her back. Kotori was in too much pain to look right now. When Kotori was finally able to see was she just grew and she was shocked to see that she grew large bat wings. The other girls also had bat wings. Kotori then felt pain in her eyes. She closed her eyes to make it less painful but it didn't work. She looked up and saw that the other girls also had their eyes closed as well. When one of them opened their eyes Kotori was shocked to see that their eye color changed to crimson red.

Kotori then felt pain in her ears and there was nothing she could do to lessen the pain there. She then felt some pain in her mouth. She felt four pairs of her teeth grow. She already knew what was going on in her mouth. Kotori just grew her own fangs. She felt her arms change a little it felt like her muscles were increasing. The same thing happened to her legs as well. The markings soon disappeared and everyone was panting heavily from the pain that they just went through. They all looked at each other and saw the changes that they now had. They had bat wings and fangs now. The crimson eyes faded and everyone's normal eye color came back.

"The ritual is now complete. Congratulations! All of you are now vampires" Nozomi said

They were still looking at each other and everyone put their clothes back on.

"How does it feel to be a vampire Kotori?" Honoka asked

"It feels weird" Kotori said

"Don't worry, I'm sure you and everyone else will get used to the new changes" Honoka said

Kotori was relieved that she was going to be with Honoka for a long time and becoming a vampire was the first step to winning Honoka's heart. She was also happy that she made more friends too.


	18. Vampire training

Honoka was currently training Kotori on how to use her new Vampire powers. The others were doing the same thing to the other humans, who also turned into vampires. Kotori was happy that Honoka was the one that was training her.

"Okay, Kotori. Are you ready to start?" Honoka asked

"Yes, I'm ready whenever you are" Kotori said

Honoka saw that Kotori was really determined to control her new vampire powers.

"Alright then, let focus on your vampire speed first" Honoka said

"Vampire speed?" Kotori asked

"Vampires can move a lot faster than humans. Let me show you what I mean" Honoka said

Honoka took a pose like a professional athlete does when they were about to start a race. Honoka then took off, leaving Kotori in shock. It was like Honoka just turned invisible. Honoka ran around the track in a matter of seconds and was already back to where she was.

"That was Vampire speed" Honoka said

"You went so fast. It looked like you just turned invisible" Kotori said

"That's how fast I was moving" Honoka said

"Wow" Kotori said

"Now it's your turn. Try to run as fast you can and make sure you turn" Honoka said

Kotori nodded and got to the starting line. She then took off. However she underestimated how fast she could move now and couldn't stop, she couldn't even turn. She ended running right off the track and slammed right into the wall. Honoka cringed because she knew that was going to leave a mark. She ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Kotori? Are you okay?" Honoka asked

Kotori had anime swirly eyes and they kept spinning.

"I'm fine" Kotori said dizzily

Honoka could tell that she was dizzy because of the impact.

"Let's wait until you recover" Honoka said

It didn't take long for Kotori to recover from her dizzy spell.

"What went wrong?" Kotori asked

"I think you underestimated your new speed. You're so used to your normal human speed but now that you have vampire speed you were overwhelmed by your new speed. Let's try again" Honoka said

Kotori nodded and the two of them were back at the starting line.

"Remember to not underestimate your speed" Honoka said

Kotori nodded and tried again. It took couple of times for her to get the hang of it but when she was finally able to master it she was able to make turns. She was running like a natural vampire now.

"Nicely done, Kotori!" Honoka said happily

Kotori blushed at Honoka's compliment.

"Thanks, Honoka" Kotori said

"Now we need to master your strength" Honoka said

"My strength?" Kotori asked

"Follow me" Honoka said

Kotori did just that and followed Honoka to an exercise room. There were a ton of weights lying around.

"Vampires have brute strength. They can lift twice as much as a human can. Allow me to demonstrate" Honoka said

Honoka went over to barbell. Kotori could see that it weighed at least 500 pounds. What really shocked her was that Honoka was able to easily lift up with one hand.

"This is the strength of a Vampire. Now you try" Honoka said

Kotori went over to another 500 pound barbell and tried to lift it up. She was able to lift it up but as soon as she did she lost her balance and fell down. She even dropped the barbell which made a hole in the floor.

"Sorry" Kotori said

"Let's use something that doesn't weigh as much. Vampire strength doesn't come right away like vampire speed does. You'll develop that super strength in no time" Honoka said

Kotori was finally able to lift the 500 barbell with one hand. She was honestly amazed by her new strength. She could barely lift up a box of supplies on her own before.

"Very good now we need to train you on how to hold back your strength" Honoka said

"Hold back?" Kotori asked

"That's right. If you were to ever get into a fight with a human it's important to hold back. If you use your full strength you would end up killing them" Honoka said

That was definitely something that Kotori needed to learn about. She could easily defend herself against anything but she needed to learn to hold back or she would end up killing other people. Honoka managed to teach her how to hold back her strength.

"Now we move on to the more advanced lessons" Honoka said

"I'm ready" Kotori said

"That's the spirit! The next lesson is to focus on your Vampire hearing" Honoka said

"Vampire hearing?" Kotori asked

"We have better hearing than humans do. The type of hearing that we have is called sonar hearing" Honoka said

"Sonar hearing?" Kotori asked

"That's right! We need to train you ears so the can hear anything from a faraway distance. With your new ears you should be able to pick up on the faintest sound. Follow me into the forest" Honoka said

Honoka lead Kotori in the forest and now they were in the middle of the woods and it was dark as well.

"Now I'm going to move far away from you and I'm gonna make some noise. Your job will be to pick up on that sound and follow it. You need to follow the sounds that I'm making. When you find me that that means that you have mastered sonar hearing" Honoka said

Kotori nodded and watched as Honoka deep into the forest. She then heard some twigs snapping and moved to where the sound were coming from. She had been walking for about five minutes and she was finally able to find Honoka.

"You found me! You mastered sonar hearing" Honoka said

"Thanks" Kotori said

"Now we need to focus on your sight" Honoka said

"My sight? You mean my eyesight?" Kotori asked

"That's right! Vampires are able to see in the dark. I'm going to exit the forest and leave you here. You need to navigate through the forest on your own. I'll be waiting for you at the exit. Good luck!" Honoka said

Honoka took off and left Kotori on her own. She went through the forest on her own.

"This is amazing. Even though it's dark here, I can see things clearly like its day time here" Kotori said

Kotori managed to make out of the forest and saw that Honoka was there.

"Great job! You're getting used to your new powers already" Honoka said

"The more you practice the better you get" Kotori said

"Indeed! Now this one will be a little bit tougher than the other lessons" Honoka said

"I'm ready" Kotori said

"Alright! The next one will shapeshifting" Honoka said

"Shapeshifting? You mean changing your appearance?" Kotori asked

"Exactly! I'll be teaching you to shapeshift into a bat" Honoka said

"A bat?" Kotori asked

"Correct! Let me show you" Honoka said

Kotori watched as Honoka's entire body changed. She was standing in front of a bat. Honoka then changed back.

"You need to focus on shifting your entire body into the shape of a bat" Honoka said

"I'll try" Kotori said

Kotori tried to do what Honoka told her to do. She felt her body change. She looked at Honoka to see if was happy about her new form. Instead she saw that Honoka was giving her a "Not quite right" smile.

Honoka fished out a mirror and held it in front of Kotori. The girl saw that she was a bat but she was a baby bat instead of a full grown bat. She couldn't even fly right now.

"You were close. Try again" Honoka said

Kotori tried again and this time she felt herself flying in the air.

"You got it now!" Honoka said

Kotori then changed back. Honoka then taught her how to change a part of her body into a bat. The one thing that vampires do the most is just grow wings out of their backs.

"That's all the lessons that I have for you" Honoka said

"Thanks for helping me Honoka" Kotori said

"No problem" Honoka said

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" Kotori asked

"Well, you have the same weakness as the other vampires. Which means you're weak against the sun, anything holy, and garlic" Honoka said

"So I need to be careful around all of those" Kotori said

"That's right" Honoka said

Honoka then had a look on her face. It looked like she finally remembered something that she forgot.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give you this" Honoka said

" _Honoka's going to give me something?_ " Kotori thought

Honoka handed Kotori some sunblock.

"Sunblock?" Kotori asked

"This is a special type of sunblock. If you put this on then the sun can't hurt you. It's like having a shield around yourself. As long you have this on then you can walk around in the sun without suffering any damage" Honoka said

"Thanks, Honoka" Kotori said

"No problem. Let's go see how the others are doing" Honoka said

"Yes, I want to see how the other girls are handling their new powers" Kotori said

Honoka and Kotori then went off to search for the other girls to see how they were handling their new powers.


End file.
